


Долгая дорога

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе заключает новый контракт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015.

На иссохшую, утомленную долгим днем равнину ложились длинные тени. Солнце кренилось к закату, медленно наливаясь алым.

Кисе натянул поводья, останавливая свою гнедую кобылу, и прищурился, оценивая расстояние до видневшихся впереди белых стен города. Удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям — осталось не больше двух часов неспешного пути. Они успеют добраться до темноты.

Сзади звонко цокнули о камень копыта, и Кисе обернулся, улыбнувшись хозяину каравана.

— Что-то случилось, Кисе?

— Нет, Ватанабэ-сан, все хорошо, — Кисе погладил кобылу между ушей, и та тихо заржала. — Через пару часов будем в городе.

— Уже думал, куда отправишься потом? — Ватанабэ хитро ухмыльнулся. — Или наконец-то осядешь за стенами, женишься и откроешь свою лавку?

Кисе снова рассмеялся — этот разговор повторялся из года в год, и он давно перестал смущаться, подыскивая подходящий ответ.

— Вы же знаете, я живу дорогами.

— Знаю, — солидно кивнул купец. В уголках его глаз собрались тяжелые морщинки. — Этим ты мне и нравишься.

Он натянул поводья, разворачивая своего вороного, и потрусил назад, к веренице своих телег. Кисе снова посмотрел вперед, вздохнул — разговор с купцом взбередил старую память об оставленных где-то на другом краю острова родителях и сестрах — и заливисто свистнул.

Куро черной тенью вынырнул будто из ниоткуда, хотя на выжженной солнцем равнине не было ни одного хоть сколько-нибудь разлапистого куста, и вопросительно гавкнул, остановившись у самой морды кобылы. Та шарахнулась было в сторону, но Кисе придержал ее поводьями и укоризненно посмотрел на пса:

— Опять ты за свое, да? Сколько раз мы с тобой об этом говорили?

Куро виновато прижал уши, понурив острую морду, и Кисе не выдержал — рассмеялся:

— Ну что с тобой делать?

Пес снова гавкнул, а потом, насторожившись, вдруг прянул в сторону и длинными скачками понесся в степь по иссохшей, ломающейся под лапами траве. Кисе проводил его взглядом и сжал коленями бока кобылы, послав ее вперед. Чем быстрее они доберутся до города, тем скорее он сможет выспаться в нормальной кровати.

Лицо обвевал легкий ветерок, несший со стороны города запахи железа, дыма и свежей выпечки, и Кисе с наслаждением принюхался, предвкушая сытный ужин и горячую ванну. За две недели с караваном накопилась усталость, которая теперь размягчала мышцы и отвлекала внимание. Кисе встряхнулся и еще раз окинул взглядом расстилавшиеся по обе стороны от дороги высушенные, кажущиеся безобидными и пустыми поля. Хотя твари, жившие на этой земле, никогда раньше не приближались к городам ближе, чем на пятнадцать-двадцать миль, Кисе не имел права потерять бдительность.

«Никогда не верь Пустоши» — первый закон проводников, который Кисе заучил наизусть, едва попав в обучение к Ниджимуре. С тех пор прошло уже десять лет, семь из которых Кисе работал один, но про это предупреждение он не забывал никогда.

Слишком многим проводникам, решившим, что они уже в безопасности, это стоило жизни.

Кисе встряхнул головой, убирая с глаз челку, и оглянулся. Тяжело груженные подводы тянулись длинной цепью до самого горизонта, усталые лошади едва брели, не реагируя на понукания хозяев, люди лениво перекрикивались, обмениваясь скабрезными замечаниями. Все было в порядке.

Кисе отвернулся и снова сжал бока лошади коленями, вынудив ее перейти на шаткую рысь. И задумался, мысленно прикидывая, что ему нужно будет сделать в городе в первую очередь. Кроме ванны и еды, конечно.

В приметанной к седлу сумке жалобно звякнуло, и Кисе кивнул своим мыслям — надо заглянуть к знахарю и пополнить запасы снадобий. А еще прицениться к хорошей лошади, не такой пугливой, как эта гнедая, и зайти к оружейнику за новым точилом.

А потом можно будет отправиться на побережье, если подвернется подходящий заказ — Кисе соскучился по соленому вкусу на губах и обласканным теплой водой камнях. Может, он даже навестит Мурасакибару, который большую часть года пропадал неизвестно где, как и все они, но лето неизменно проводил где-нибудь у моря, жалуясь на жару и поедая соленую рыбу у всех окрестных рыбаков.

Или, наоборот, отправиться поближе к Армосу, куда решались зайти только самые отчаянные охотники за удачей — и самые сумасшедшие проводники. В его окрестностях водились самые опасные твари из всех, с какими приходилось сталкиваться в Пустоши, а дороги вели куда угодно, но только не в нужном направлении. Гиблое было место, и будь Кисе менее бесшабашным, он бы никогда и не подумал туда сунуться. Но в последний месяц ему не так часто приходилось доставать мечи из ножен, и теперь в крови бурлила жажда приключений.

Кобыла тихо заржала и пошла бодрее. Кисе вскинул голову — стены Ардена, облитые закатным солнцем и потому казавшиеся розовыми, будто усыпанными лепестками сакуры, приблизились настолько, что он мог уже рассмотреть караульных на башнях, сейчас прилипших к бойницам и наверняка изучающих их караван.

Кисе спешился и свел лошадь с дороги в сухую желтую траву, пропуская мимо оживившихся людей с подводами. Коротко свистнул, подзывая Куро, и улыбнулся подъехавшему Ватанабэ.

— Все в порядке?

Тот тоже спрыгнул с коня и солидно кивнул:

— Да. Ты как всегда отлично справился.

Кисе широко и довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Это же я.

Ватанабэ улыбнулся краем рта и достал из сумки тяжело звякнувший мешочек. Ухмылка Кисе стала шире — не считая хорошего боя, деньги были его любимой частью работы.

— Ровной дороги, Кисе, — произнес Ватанабэ ритуальную фразу, передавая золото. И протянул руку, сжав ладонь Кисе: — Надеюсь, еще увидимся.

— Чистого неба, Ватанабэ-сан, — Кисе завершил формулу окончания контракта и спрятал мешочек за пазуху. — Даже не сомневаюсь.

Ватанабэ открыло было рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но просто махнул рукой и вскочил на коня. Прощально вскинул руку и ускакал в начало каравана — первые подводы уже въезжали в гостеприимно распахнутые ворота Ардена.

Кисе отступил еще дальше в степь, чтобы не мешать текущим мимо телегам, и едва успел увернуться от напрыгнувшего из ниоткуда Куро, рвущегося облизать лицо. Морда у того была влажной, с липким блеском свежей крови, от шерсти несло железом и азартом погони. Из пасти свисала ниточка розоватой слюны, и Кисе весело потрепал Куро за уши:

— Значит, тебя уже можно не кормить?

Пес настороженно вскинул уши, морда его приобрела как будто изумленное выражение, и Кисе рассмеялся:

— Ладно-ладно, будет тебе твой ужин.

Куро ткнулся ему в ладонь влажным носом и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Рядом всхрапнула гнедая, переступив копытами и едва не отдавив Кисе ногу. Он успокаивающе потрепал ее по холке и вывел на дорогу — последние подводы как раз въезжали в ворота, а значит, его работа точно закончена.

Кобыла недовольно заржала, когда Кисе с места вскочил в седло и сжал ее бока коленями, но послушно затрусила вперед сначала рысью, а потом и галопом. Куро пружинистыми скачками несся рядом, прижав уши к голове и вытянувшись в одну текучую линию, и Кисе подставил лицо ветру.

Солнце еще не успеет зайти за горизонт, а он уже будет сидеть в корчме, поедая жареного гуся. С хрустящей корочкой, набитого гречкой, овощами и мелко нарубленными потрошками. Объедение.

В желудке громко и протестующе заурчало, Кисе сглотнул густую слюну и приветливо улыбнулся преградившим ему дорогу городским стражникам. Расстегнул куртку, показывая приделанный к изнанке знак гильдии, и те разочарованно отступили — с проводников пошлину за въезд в город никто и никогда не требовал.

Кисе, впрочем, слышал пару баек о молодых и пьяных недоумках, которые однажды рискнули потребовать с проводника плату. Говорили, что тот хмыкнул и ушел ночевать в степь, а стражников наутро нашли обглоданными до костей. И судя по следам зубов — то была совсем не стая бродячих собак. Еще говорили, что стражников тех не нашли вовсе, ни клочка одежды, ни пряди волос не осталось там, где они сидели. А еще — что их призраки потом долго появлялись у городских ворот по ночам, пугая припозднившихся горожан.

В общем, брать плату с проводников с тех пор не решался никто.

Ниджимура, услышав однажды эту байку, пробормотал что-то вроде «да на них только пара синяков и была, понапридумывали всякого», но прежде чем ему успели задать хоть один вопрос, заставил всех бегать с мешками, полными камней, и про странную его реакцию Кисе забыл уже на втором круге вокруг рощи.

А теперь вот вспомнилось — и непонятно, что с этим делать. Не рассказывать же правду направо и налево, да и вряд ли ему поверят даже свои. Разве что Аомине мог бы — но он пропадал где-то в северных горах и на равнинах показывался редко.

Копыта гнедой — имя ее Кисе, как ни старался, так и не смог запомнить — дробно простучали по мощенной камнями улице. Вслед Кисе оглядывались, кто-то свистнул, а какой-то отважный мальчишка, свесившись из окна на втором этаже дома, задорно спросил:

— А можно собачку погладить?

«Собачка» вскинула морду, будто поняв, о чем речь, и оскалилась. Блеснули острые зубы, Куро гавкнул, и мальчишка, ойкнув, с грохотом свалился внутрь комнаты. Кисе захохотал, а Куро оскалился еще раз, теперь дружелюбнее.

Кисе шутливо погрозил ему пальцем и натянул левый повод, направляя гнедую в небольшой переулок, утонувший в зелени и лиловатых вечерних сумерках. Насколько он помнил из прошлого посещения Ардена, именно там прятался небольшой трактирчик для местных, который ему однажды показал Ватанабэ-сан. Там готовили великолепных жареных гусей, а в подвале в дубовых бочках, плотно перехваченных обручами, ждали своего часа целые моря яблочного сидра. Холодного, восхитительно вкусного, с легкой кислинкой и потрясающим запахом.

Живот снова подвело.

Кисе спрыгнул с гнедой и кинул поводья вместе с мелкой монеткой подбежавшему мальчишке-конюху, строго-настрого наказав ему отвести кобылу ко двору «многоуважаемого Ватанабэ-сана». Потянулся, чувствуя, как расслабляются забитые двухнедельным напряжением мышцы, с наслаждением вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух и нырнул под вывеску «Сосновый пень», пообтрепавшуюся с его последнего визита.

С порога его окунуло в густой и жирный аромат готовящейся еды, шепотки, шорохи и легкие перестуки тарелок. Взгляд привычно прикипел к огромному сосновому пню в центре зала — главному украшению этого трактира.

Кисе снова сглотнул слюну и поспешил занять место в углу зала, чтобы не слишком бросаться в глаза. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось с кем-то разговаривать, обсуждать свежие новости из-за стен и травить страшные байки о том, что водилось в Пустоши.

Завидев, что к нему уже торопится подавальщица, Кисе хлопнул Куро по холке, и тот, понятливо пригнувшись, полез под стол, напоследок боднув головой колено. Не то чтобы кто-нибудь пытался выгнать их за дверь, но многие с непривычки шарахались, завидев не слишком дружелюбно выглядящего пса ростом взрослому человеку почти до пояса. 

Кисе улыбнулся подошедшей девушке, которая тут же смущенно зарделась, и попросил:

— Жареного гуся, красавица, и кружку вашего прекрасного яблочного сидра. И мне нужна комната на две ночи, есть у вас свободная?

— Да, господин, — девушка сложила ладони перед собой и слегка поклонилась. — Две четвертушки серебра за комнату и осьмушка — за еду.

Кисе отцепил от пояса кошель, полученный от Ватанабэ-сана, и положил на стол целую серебряную монету. Пламя свечки на столе колыхнулось, бросив на его руку уродливую тень.

— Еще принесите кусок хлеба с сыром прямо сейчас, — подумав, добавил он. Гусь — дело небыстрое, а есть хотелось ужасно.

— Да, господин, — девушка понятливо кивнула и снова поклонилась. — Сейчас все принесу.

— Спасибо, — Кисе снова улыбнулся, и румянец на девичьих щеках расцвел еще пуще. Она, видимо, поняла это и поспешно убежала к задней двери, из-под которой тянуло восхитительным ароматом жареного мяса.

Кисе вздохнул. Под столом согласно чихнули, и он, протянув руку, потрепал Куро по холке.

— Потерпи еще немножко.

На стол упала большая тень, и Кисе торопливо вскинул голову. Над ним возвышался темно-рыжий парень ростом, кажется, с него самого, если не больше, и вопросительно на него смотрел. Брови у него были смешные — они раздваивались, придавая лицу сердитое выражение. Кисе едва не прыснул — парень слишком забавно выглядел, одновременно насупленный и смущенный.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил Кисе, весь подобравшись. Едва ли парень собирался затеять ссору и начать драку, он вообще, несмотря на дурацкие брови, казался мирным, но Кисе был настроен провести этот вечер в полном одиночестве, не считая гуся.

Из-под стола, почувствовав его настроение, зарычал Куро, и парня будто ветром снесло на несколько шагов в сторону. На лице его мелькнул ужас, глаза испуганно расширились, а руки начали дрожать.

— Эт-то... что? — парень аж заикаться начал с перепугу, и Кисе все-таки прыснул, сразу расслабившись. Негромко приказал:

— Тихо, Куро. Не трогать, — и успокаивающе улыбнулся парню, который вытирал со лба проступивший пот: — Не бойся, он тебя не укусит. Садись, — он приглашающе кивнул на скамью по другую сторону стола.

Парень примостился на самом краешке, то и дело подозрительно косясь под стол, и Кисе развеселился еще больше. Первое недовольство ушло без следа, и теперь внутри разрасталось любопытство.

— Кагами Тайга, — представился парень, попытавшись изобразить на лице дружелюбное выражение. Гримаса вышла кривой, и Кисе, не удержавшись, фыркнул снова — с каждой минутой этот Кагами нравился ему все больше. — А он точно не укусит?

— Точно-точно, — заверил его Кисе. — Я Кисе Рета.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Кагами. Повел плечами, обтянутыми как будто даже тесноватой сорочкой. — В городе ходит много слухов про тебя. Ты же проводник, да?

Кисе молча отогнул куртку, показывая знак гильдии, и Кагами удовлетворенно кивнул:

— Мне очень нужно попасть в Армос до убывающей луны.

Кисе ошарашенно моргнул, приоткрыв рот. Луна начнет убывать только через семь дней, а до Армоса на хороших лошадях было не больше пяти, но дело было не во времени.

Просто он как раз и находился в той самой глуши, куда отваживались соваться только самые отчаянные охотники за удачей, которым хотелось поиграть со смертью. Пустынные твари кишели вокруг городских стен, иногда подбираясь к самым воротам, а количество всевозможных обманок и ловушек на пути к Армосу не поддавалось исчислению.

В одиночку туда могли сунуться только самоубийцы. Ну, или Кисе, у которого, по словам Мидоримы, в голове ветер гулял. А вот Кагами не был похож на того, кто хочет свести счеты с жизнью столь странным способом.

Находились, конечно, смельчаки, которые преодолевали все препятствия и добирались до конца пути, но обычно это были большие, вооруженные до зубов караваны, охраняемые десятком проводников. И то далеко не все доживали до момента, когда за их спинами закрывались городские ворота. А от выживших потом по всему острову расходились жуткие слухи о тварях выше человеческого роста, таившихся в ночной тиши, и живых озерах, обгладывавших людей до самых костей, и вероломной траве, душившей путников во сне.

Кисе, правда, в эти слухи не слишком-то верил — у страха, как известно, глаза велики — но случая проверить чужие рассказы и свои силы все как-то не представлялось. Он даже и не говорил никому из друзей при редких встречах об этом желании — засмеют же наверняка.

Кисе ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как по телу растекается горячее предвкушение. Наконец-то боги обратили свой взор на него и ниспослали великую удачу. А отдохнуть он и потом успеет.

— Пять золотых задатка и пятнадцать — по прибытии.

И после этого контракта он утрет нос Аомине, единственному из них, кто однажды подобрался к Армосу на полдня пути.

Кисе собирался дойти до конца.

— О, — облегченно выдохнул Кагами и заметно расслабился. Напряженные плечи чуть опустились, из глаз ушла просительная настороженность, и весь он разом открылся, будто легкое согласие Кисе отперло какую-то шкатулку внутри него.

Это было даже красиво. И немного смешно, ведь Кагами по прежнему имел весьма угрожающий вид, не располагающий к долгим доверительным беседам.

— Ваш хлеб, сыр и сидр, господин. — Кисе, завороженный мельканием выражений на открытом лице, едва не пропустил момент, когда рядом появилась подавальщица с тарелкой и кружкой. — Гусь скоро будет готов.

Кисе кивнул, благодаря, и с наслаждением впился зубами в восхитительно пахнущий ярко-желтый кусок сыра, не обращая внимания на задумчиво разглядывавшего его Кагами.

— Мне тоже кружку сидра и гуся. — Кагами на секунду задумался — лоб избороздили морщины — и решительно добавил: — Двух гусей.

Кисе чуть не поперхнулся и внимательнее посмотрел на Кагами. Тот совсем не выглядел как человек, способный за раз сожрать два здоровенных куска мяса: на теле, насколько Кисе смог рассмотреть через одежду, не было излишков жира, под сорочкой с развязанным воротом бугрились налитые силой мышцы, широкие ладони переходили в длинные мозолистые пальцы. Мозоли были не от меча — в этом Кисе разбирался. Скорее — от чего-то тяжелого и толстого с деревянным обухом. Топор или молот.

Когда Кагами пошевелился, меняя позу, правый рукав сорочки чуть задрался, и Кисе заметил свежий ожог, еще покрытый воспаленной красной корочкой.

Он дожевал кусок и уточнил:

— Ты кузнец?

— А? — вскинулся Кагами, настороженно пялившийся под стол. — Ну да, а откуда ты?..

Кисе кивнул на его руки:

— Мозоли не от меча, я же вижу.

Кагами посмотрел на свои ладони так, будто впервые их видел.

— С мечом я тоже управляться могу, — он на секунду плотно сжал губы, а потом улыбнулся широко и заразительно: — И даже неплохо.

Кисе хмыкнул:

— Это я еще проверю. Лошадь есть?

Кагами отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Зачем она мне? Я давно никуда не ездил, а по городу можно и пешком.

Кисе цокнул языком:

— Плохо. Двух хороших лошадей я за утро могу и не найти. Ты же хочешь уже завтра уехать?

— Как можно быстрее, — согласился Кагами. И, спохватившись, полез за пазуху и достал оттуда небольшой кошель. — Вот, задаток.

Кисе взвесил мешочек на ладони и вопросительно посмотрел на Кагами.

— Тут больше пяти золотых. Не боишься, что сбегу с деньгами? Армос — не самый безопасный город.

Глаза Кагами — темно-карие, в полумраке трактира казавшиеся почти черными — сузились. Он оценивающе посмотрел на Кисе:

— Не боюсь. Ты не выглядишь, как вор.

Кисе хмыкнул. Потрясающая наивность Кагами даже умиляла. Впрочем, он действительно не собирался красть деньги — его репутация стоила гораздо дороже. Да и из гильдии за такое могут исключить.

— Тогда завтра... — Кисе задумался. К знахарю все равно нужно, и к оружейнику тоже. Да и на поиски лошадей уйдет немало времени. А еще надо запастись едой для себя и Куро. А он-то надеялся отдохнуть пару дней. — В час Овцы у городских ворот. До темноты успеем отъехать от города и найти место для ночлега.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кагами. И радостно улыбнулся подавальщице, которая поставила на стол жареного гуся, истекающего густым, жирным соком. У Кисе жадно затрепетали ноздри — запах от блюда шел просто изумительный, — а в ногу требовательно ткнулся собачий нос.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — пробормотал Кисе, ухватившись за ножку гуся. И тут же отдернул руку: — Горячо!

— Можно мне? — Кагами тоже жадно смотрел на тарелку, буквально облизывая ее взглядом.

— Ну попробуй, — согласился Кисе, скептически на него посмотрев. Впрочем, он ведь кузнец, ему к ожогам не привыкать.

И правда, Кагами одним плавным, каким-то даже красивым движением разломал гуся на две половины. Внутри , как Кисе и мечтал, оказалась рассыпчатая гречка вперемешку с потрошками, и он сглотнул слюну, предвкушая божественный вкус.

С половиной гуся управиться оказалось проще, Кисе отломал крыло, кинув его под стол — Куро тут же вкусно захрустел мелкими косточками — и вгрызся в поджаристое бедрышко. По пальцам тут же потек сок, и Кисе едва не застонал от удовольствия. Бросил короткий взгляд на Кагами, который не отводил взгляда от блюда, и невнятно пробурчал:

— Угощайся.

— Спасибо! — просиял Кагами своей невозможно широкой — и как у него губы не трескаются? — улыбкой и сноровисто разодрал на куски вторую половину гуся. Крыло после вопросительного взгляда, на который Кисе ответил кивком, ушло под стол, а с бедром Кагами расправился так быстро, что Кисе и глазом не успел моргнуть.

Кажется, припасов придется брать в два раза больше, если Кагами каждый день так ест.

Остатки гуся они прикончили очень быстро, и как раз выскребали последние ложки каши, когда подавальщица принесла второго гуся. Ее глаза изумленно округлились, а рот приоткрылся, когда она увидела груду костей на блюде, но девица промолчала и молча поставила второе блюдо.

Теперь уже Кагами пододвинул к Кисе половину мяса. С трудом упихав в себя последний кусок и запив это все сидром, Кисе растекся по скамье, ощущая в желудке приятную тяжесть, а во всем теле — ленивую негу.

Из-под ресниц он наблюдал за Кагами. Тот расправлялся с третьим гусем так же яростно, как и с первыми двумя. Пальцы жирно блестели, и время от времени Кагами их облизывал, стараясь не дать мясному соку запачкать сорочку. В такие моменты Кисе задерживал дыхание, наблюдая, как язык скользит по грубым наростам мозолей и загорелой коже в мелких шрамах от ожогов.

Потом встряхивался, думая, что пора завязывать с монашеским образом жизни, и снова залипал на четко очерченных губах и широких ладонях.

— Все нормально? — невнятно спросил Кагами, прожевывая очередной кусок.

— Э? — переспросил Кисе, чувствуя, как к щекам прилила кровь. Он поспешно уткнулся в кружку с сидром.

— Ну, — Кагами повел в воздухе рукой с зажатой с ней костью, — ты так смотришь...

— Просто думал, что взять в дорогу, — отмахнулся Кисе и двумя глотками допил сидр. На языке осел приятный кислый привкус, и мир показался еще лучше и радостнее.

Из-под стола вылез сыто облизывающийся Куро, и Кисе почесал его за ушами, пропустив мимо ушей очередной вздох ужаса со стороны Кагами.

— Завтра у городских ворот в час овцы, — повторил Кисе, и Кагами понятливо кивнул. — Лишних вещей не бери, только припасы и теплое одеяло — в Пустоши по ночам холодно.

— Угу, — буркнул Кагами, с хрустом разгрызая кость. — Я приду.

Кисе коротко улыбнулся и отправился к лестнице на второй этаж. Глаза слипались, в сон клонило так, что он даже опасался, хватит ли ему сил раздеться.

На первой ступеньке он оглянулся — Кагами, отставив еду, смотрел ему вслед неожиданно тяжелым и внимательным взглядом, от которого по телу начал разливаться острый жар. Кисе поспешно отвернулся и взлетел по лестнице.

Ерунда какая-то. Ему просто показалось.

* * *

К воротам Кисе подъехал, когда солнце едва-едва перевалило за середину неба, укрыв город золотистым душным маревом. Воздух был тяжелый и горячий, и Кисе уже предвкушал, как за воротами они пустят коней во весь опор, так, чтобы воздух свистел в ушах.

Вороной жеребец под ним недовольно дернул ушами, когда Куро начал путаться под копытами, но не взбрыкнул и не заржал. Кисе покупкой был доволен — и вороной Аэрон, и золотисто-рыжая Малис, выбранная для Кагами, отвечали всем его требованиям.

Кагами, на удивление, уже ждал его, подпирая стену караульного домика. У его ног лежали две объемистые сумки, и Кисе едва не присвистнул — такого количества припасов хватило бы даже на пятерых человек. Хотя, учитывая его аппетит, Кисе очень сомневался, что этого будет достаточно.

Из-за плеча Кагами виднелась рукоять меча, и Кисе предвкушающе ухмыльнулся — даже если окажется, что Кагами и приврал о том, что умеет с ним обращаться, тренироваться с кем-то все равно интереснее, чем одному.

— Хорошего дня, — поздоровался Кагами, когда Кисе подъехал к нему и спешился.

— Хорошего, — согласился Кисе. Куро рядом согласно гавкнул, и Кагами дернулся, едва ли не подпрыгнув. — Готов?

— Да, — Кагами протянул руку, и Кисе сжал ее в ладонях в защищающем жесте.

— Пусть минует тебя зло, — начал Кисе традиционную формулу.

— И небо останется чистым.

— Пока ты под моей защитой, — тихо закончил Кисе и убрал руки. Улыбнулся Кагами, который выглядел до смешного сосредоточенным, и приказал Куро:

— Свой. Охранять.

Куро подошел ближе, ткнулся носом в сапог Кагами — тот сжал зубы, но все же остался на месте — и весело чихнул. Кагами криво ухмыльнулся и даже дернул рукой, будто собираясь дотронуться до пса, но так и не решился.

— Теперь мы оба будем тебя охранять. — Кисе взлетел в седло и потрепал Аэрона по гриве. — Пора отправляться, хочу подальше отъехать до темноты.

Кагами кивнул и, подняв свои сумки, быстро и ловко устроил их по обе стороны от седла. Малис все это время стояла ровно, и Кисе удовлетворенно вздохнул, довольный своим выбором.

Кагами сел на лошадь — довольно умело, как показалось Кисе, — и они выехали за ворота навстречу неизвестности.

Кисе встряхнул головой, убирая с глаз челку, и сжал коленями бока вороного, посылая его в галоп. В лицо ударил свежий ветер, и он едва удержался, чтобы не раскинуть руки, полностью отдавшись этому ощущению.

Кисе оглянулся — Кагами держался чуть позади, его лошадь шла ровно и красиво, стелясь над дорогой рыжей молнией. На лице Кагами Кисе поймал отражение того же восторга, что сейчас и испытывал и сам, и невпопад подумал, что, наверное, они бы смогли стать хорошими друзьями.

Впрочем, он еще сможет это узнать. Впереди у них было пять или шесть дней пути и неизвестно сколько смертельных опасностей, через которые они должны будут вместе пройти.

* * *

Несколько часов они ехали в молчании. Куро носился по равнине, то выныривая совсем рядом с лошадьми, то снова исчезая в ломкой траве и редких перелесках.

Кисе отпустил поводья, позволяя Аэрону самому выбирать темп, и расслабился, полностью отдаваясь дороге. В таком состоянии он будто плыл, сознание было ясным и четким, как вода в глубоком озере, а глаза отмечали каждый подозрительный кустик и мельчайшее дрожание воздуха над дорогой. Опасность могла таиться везде.

Но, видимо, сказывалась близость Ардена, и когда Кисе наконец-то заметил кое-что интересное, солнце уже клонилось к закату, сочное и яркое, похожее на поспевшее яблоко.

Кисе чуть придержал коня, ожидая, пока Кагами поравняется с ним, и показал вперед, туда, где чуть в стороне от дороги призывно блестел золотистый камень.

— Видишь?

Кагами прищурился, вглядываясь, а потом кивнул.

— Это золото?

— Обманка для доверчивых, — Кисе пожал плечами. — Под такими камнями обычно прячется всякая ядовитая мелочь, которая любит поесть человечины. Я знал пару людей, которые из-за этого лишились рук или ног.

Кагами передернуло, он тронул поводья, поворачивая Малис к противоположной стороне дороги, и объехал камень по широкой дуге. Кисе хмыкнул — эта обманка была одной из самых безобидных, на нее попадались или совсем зеленые новички, или те, у кого жадность перевешивала здравый смысл.

На дорогу выскочил Куро, держа что-то в пасти, и Кисе, остановив лошадь, заинтересованно спросил:

— И что ты принес?

Куро глухо рыкнул и выронил тушку на дорогу. Кисе свесился с лошади, разглядывая тельце поближе, а подъехавший Кагами брезгливо спросил:

— Это что еще за тварь?

Кисе неопределенно повел плечами.

— Мы не даем им имен. Называй, как хочешь, хоть тварь, хоть чудище, хоть исчадие ада.

Больше всего лежащее на земле животное походило на суслика. Если, конечно, у суслика был бы драконий гребень вдоль спины и длинный раздвоенный язык. Кисе знал такую породу — они обычно охотились по ночам, перегрызая горла спящим людям, и не брезговали падалью. Откуда только Куро умудрился его выкопать средь бела дня? Разве что отодрал от разложившегося трупа какой-нибудь еще твари или незадачливого охотника-мародера, решившего раздобыть голову редкой химеры, чтобы перепродать чудаковатым богачам из столицы.

— Поехали, — Кисе тронул поводья, послав коня вперед. — Я знаю одно неплохое местечко для ночлега, надо успеть добраться до темноты.

Через минуту Кагами поравнялся с ним и спросил:

— Ты не думал все это бросить? Можно же найти ремесло получше, чем всю жизнь шарахаться от каждой тени.

— А я не шарахаюсь, — сверкнул улыбкой Кисе. — И мне скучно сидеть на одном месте и всю жизнь заниматься ловлей рыбы или лепкой тарелок. Так гораздо интереснее.

Кагами задумался. И через минуту решительно кивнул:

— Может, ты и прав. — Он подставил лицо ветру. — Что-то в этом есть.

— А ты? — с любопытством спросил Кисе. — Почему именно кузница? С твоим ростом можно и в море, и на ферме работать.

— Так получилось, — Кагами дернул плечом. — Отец занимается лошадьми, и мы с Тацуей, — его лицо потемнело, будто он вспомнил что-то не слишком приятное, — вечно вертелись то на конюшне, то в кузнице. Знаешь же, подковы, сбруя, доспехи... Так и научился, а потом уже привык.

— Так ты к отцу едешь?

— Да, он голубя прислал, попросил навестить его как можно скорее, — он стиснул кулаки до побелевших костяшек. — Надеюсь, ничего не случилось.

Кисе промолчал, не зная, что сказать, и Кагами, помедлив, задал следующий вопрос:

— А как ты вообще стал проводником?

— О! — Кисе рассмеялся, вспомнив, как было дело. — Это почти случайно получилось! Я тогда вообще моряком хотел стать и подумывал сбежать из дома, и тут увидел, как Аоминеччи с Акашиччи на мечах дерутся. И загорелся тоже так научиться сражаться. Ниджимура-семпай до-олго орал, но в ученики все-таки взял. Вот и завертелось

На сердце, как всегда, потеплело при мысли о наставнике и друзьях. Кисе покосился на Кагами и решил, что он им бы тоже понравился. Было в нем что-то такое, открытое и честное, что подкупало с первого взгляда. Или он просто давно не разговаривал с кем-нибудь просто так, не по делу, вот и размяк, соскучившись по общению.

— Так ты не один такой странный?.. 

— Неа, нас шестеро было, — Кисе посмотрел на вечереющее небо и вздохнул. Где-то все остальные сейчас?.. — Ниджимура-семпай вечно ворчал, что не соглашался быть отцом толпы малолетних дураков, но дело свое знал.

Вот, пожалуй, о судьбе Ниджимуры он знал меньше всего. После того, как закончились три года ученичества, он отвесил всем по подзатыльнику, велел вести себя хорошо и исчез из их жизни. То ли забрался в какую-то несусветную глушь, то ли сел на корабль, идущий к другим островам. То ли вообще погиб, но в это Кисе верить не хотел. Лучше уж далекие, странные и теплые острова.

Кагами, видимо, уловив что-то в его лице, понял, что Кисе потерял настроение для болтовни, и приотстал на пару шагов. Кисе был ему благодарен — тоска по друзьям нахлынула с новой силой, и ему требовалось время, чтобы с ней справиться.

Точно, после Армоса надо будет всех навестить, благо недостатка в деньгах у него в ближайшие полгода не будет.

Остаток пути они проехали в тишине, нарушаемой только цокотом копыт да редкими взлаиваниями Куро, опять гонявшимся за какой-нибудь диковинной и опасной зверюшкой по всей степи.

До места ночлега добрались уже в стремительно сгущающихся сумерках, ложившихся на равнину длинными сине-черными тенями. Скала, изогнутая в форме подковы, стояла там же, где Кисе и помнил, устремляясь в небо сложенной ковшиком ладонью. Он спешился, накинул поводья на сучок росшего у самого камня чахлого деревца и начал расседлывать коней, знаком показав Кагами, чтобы тот занялся костром.

Для того уже и место было — обугленный черный круг, чуть присыпанный старой золой. Здесь давно никто не ночевал, и Кисе посчитал это хорошим знаком — на свет не выйдут ни мародеры, промышлявшие мелким разбоем, а иногда и убийствами, ни другие проводники, среди которых иногда попадались не самые приятные люди.

Кагами ловко управлялся с кресалом и огнивом, и Кисе невольно залюбовался отточенными резкими движениями, с которыми тот вышибал искру. У него самого с огнем дело не ладилось — он вечно попадал то камнем по пальцу, то искрой на одежду, и когда костер наконец разгорался, Кисе чувствовал себя выжатым до последней капли.

К тому времени, как Кисе закончил расседлывать лошадей и задал им корм, Кагами уже успел разложить на чистой тряпице хлеб и сыр, выставил рядом баклажку с легким вином и разложил на горячих камнях у самого края костра куски отварного мяса, давая им немного подрумяниться.

Кисе и до этого считал, что ему повезло с попутчиком, но сейчас, глядя, как Кагами колдует с какими-то сушеными травками, посыпая ими мясо, он готов был признаться ему в любви.

Кстати, о травках. Кисе достал из чересседельной сумки небольшой пучок сушеных корней, купленный с утра у знахаря. Подпалил его от уголька, выкатившегося из костра, положил на камень рядом и лишь потом пояснил удивленно смотревшему на него Кагами:

— Это отпугивает комаров и мелкую нечисть. Не очень-то хочется утром проснуться без штанов или пальцев.

Кагами передернуло. Он явно уже пожалел о том, что вообще решил выбраться за городские стены, но для новичка держался неплохо.

Кисе сел рядом, ухватил кусок мяса — он был теплым, но не обжигал — и откусил сразу половину. Прожевал, выплюнул маленький хрящик, а потом сказал:

— Дежурим по очереди, ты первый. Главное, следи, чтобы костер не погас полностью, а о хищниках, если что, предупредит Куро.

Тот, вольготно растянувшийся на другой стороне от костра, при звуках своего имени насторожил уши, но морду не поднял. 

— Если что — буди не раздумывая. Лучше быть сонным, чем мертвым.

Кагами поморщился, но кивнул. Отпил пару глотков из баклажки и протянул ее Кисе. Тот благодарно улыбнулся и прильнул к еще теплому горлышку. Вино оказалось вкусным, с легкой кислинкой и каким-то неразличимым фруктовым привкусом. Почти как обожаемый Кисе сидр, из-за чего Аомине вечно дразнил его девчонкой.

Они молча доели хлеб и сыр, допили вино, передавая баклажку из рук в руки. Кагами смотрел в костер, задумавшись о чем-то своем, и огонь бросал на его лицо причудливые блики, делая его по-звериному жестким и опасным.

Кисе невпопад подумал, что надо бы завтра все же уговорить Кагами на учебный бой, и протяжно зевнул, едва не вывихнув челюсть. Кажется, ему уже хватит.

— Разбудишь, когда луна будет над скалой, — скомандовал он, достав из сумки одеяло и расстелив его на земле. Улегся, повозился немного, устраиваясь так, чтобы в спину ничего не впивалось, и лишь тогда услышал тихое:

— Пусть будут спокойными твои сны.

Кисе поблагодарил, уже путаясь даже в простых звуках, закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон.

* * *

Утром Кагами проснулся сам, когда Кисе уже затаптывал костер, ежась от утреннего холодка. Ночь прошла спокойно, к костру так никто и не вышел, и теперь у него было прекрасное настроение. В самый раз для хорошей разминки.

Кисе достал из ножен мечи, проверил пальцем заточку и удовлетворенно кивнул. Сделал пару взмахов, разминая плечи и кисти, глубоко вдохнул, ловя момент наивысшей расслабленности, и плавно перетек в основную стойку для исполнения ката.

А потом остались только клинки, со свистом разрезающие воздух, точно отмеренные шаги и — вдох-выдох-поворот-взмах.

Вдох-выдох-поворот-поклон.

Все.

Кисе опустил клинки и рукавом вытер пот со лба. От утреннего озноба не осталось и следа, теперь ему было почти жарко. Мышцы приятно ныли, и Кисе повел плечами, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

И только тогда почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Обернулся — на него смотрел Кагами. Внимательно и как будто... жадно? В глазах сквозило восхищение, и азарт, и еще что-то, чему Кисе не мог подобрать названия, но что ему очень нравилось.

— Это... — Кагами порывисто взмахнул руками, видимо, не в силах выразить все чувства сразу. — Я такого никогда не видел!

Кисе польщенно улыбнулся и кивнул на меч, лежавший у одеяла Кагами.

— Присоединишься? Кажется, ты хвастался, что умеешь его держать.

— Не хвастался я, — пробурчал Кагами, выпутываясь из одеяла и вставая. — Я еще надеру тебе задницу.

— Ну-ну, — рассмеялся Кисе. В крови уже бурлило хорошее, злое возбуждение от предстоящего боя. Как же ему не хватало соперника.

Кагами встал напротив, приняв одну из самых сложных классических стоек. Кисе удивленно вскинул брови — кажется, описывая свои боевые навыки словом «неплохо», Кагами сильно их преуменьшил. Одна эта стойка, безупречная и строгая, тянула, по меньшей мере, на «хорошо».

Тем интереснее будет бой.

Он дернул подбородком, отдавая Кагами право первого удара, и тот с места рванулся в атаку — Кисе едва успел подставить свои мечи. Клинки столкнулись с оглушительным звоном, Кисе зло оскалился и легко стряхнул меч Кагами вниз. И контратаковал сам.

Весь мир сузился до блестящих лезвий, лица напротив и отдающегося во всем теле звона, когда мечи сталкивались друг с другом. Кисе то нападал, то уходил в глухую защиту, чувствуя, как кипит кровь в жилах, и наблюдал. Выжидал, пока Кагами ошибется и откроется для смертельного удара.

Есть!

Кисе рванулся вперед, поднырнув под лезвие чужого меча, и замер, приставив клинок к животу Кагами.

— Ты убит! — азартно выкрикнул он, убирая меч.

— Тц. Черт! — выругался Кагами, отступив на шаг и уронив клинок вниз так, что тот прочертил косую линию по земле. Весело и жадно оскалился. — Еще раз?

Кисе покосился на поднимающееся из-за горизонта солнце и с сожалением покачал головой:

— Я бы хотел, но пора ехать, — он неторопливо убрал мечи в ножны и потянулся, чувствуя, как сердце перестает колотиться как бешеное. Кагами был прекрасным противником, может быть, немного слишком прямым и предсказуемым в своих атаках, но сила его ударов впечатляла.

Наверное, если бы он прошел ту же школу, что и Кисе, они стали бы равными. Но и так было очень и очень хорошо.

— Так кто тебя учил? — спросил Кисе, начиная собирать раскиданные вокруг костра вещи.

— Старший брат, — ответил Кагами, сворачивая одеяло. — Тацуя, — зачем-то уточнил он, и снова Кисе уловил в его тоне отголоски давней нежности и грусти.

Кажется, у Кагами было не все ладно в семье. Кисе вздохнул — с сестрами он не виделся уже несколько лет — те, наверно, уже вышли замуж и обзавелись парой детишек. А Кисе все так же шлялся по дорогам, совсем забыв про семью.

Эта укоризна читалась в каждом письме матери в тех случаях, когда они все же доходили, а не терялись в почтовых мешках между Сергином и Арденом, Саводой и Оллунемой, и еще кучей разных городов, куда Кисе заносило за это время то на два дня, то чуть ли не на месяц.

Кисе приторочил сумки к седлу, еще раз проверил, хорошо ли затянута подпруга, и вывел вороного на дорогу. Кагами последовал за ним, успокаивающе похлопав свою Малис по широкой спине, когда впереди вдруг возник Куро, весело гавкнул и унесся вперед черной молнией.

Кисе проводил его взглядом, вскочил в седло и пришпорил вороного, с места поднимая его в галоп. Через пару мгновений с ним поравнялся Кагами и шало улыбнулся. Так заразительно, что Кисе счастливо рассмеялся и отпустил поводья, раскинув руки в стороны.

И едва не вылетел из седла, когда Аэрон, наконец-то решив показать характер, взбрыкнул задом. Кагами захохотал, и Кисе показал ему неприличную фигуру из пальцев.

Следующие несколько часов они ехали в тишине, изредка перебрасываясь короткими, ничего не значащими фразами, пока Кисе не заметил кое-что интересное. Повелительно вскинул руку, и Кагами тотчас же натянул поводья.

— Что?

Кисе неопределенно повел плечом:

— Еще не знаю, но что-то мне не нравится. — Он повел носом, принюхиваясь, потом намочил палец слюной и поднял его в воздух. Хмыкнул: — Я понял.

— И? — Кагами изумленно на него смотрел.

— Видишь, воздух дрожит? — Кисе указал вперед, где над дорогой стелилось красноватое марево. — И трава на обочине колышется.

— Вижу, — Кагами прищурился, вглядываясь. — И что? Выглядит как обычная трава.

— Ветра нет, — усмехнулся Кисе. — Так от чего она гнется?

Кагами моргнул. Тоже послюнявил палец, выставил его над головой и перевел на Кисе пораженный взгляд:

— Тогда что это?

Кисе порылся в карманах и выудил из одного небольшой камушек. Или кусок зачерствевшего хлеба — он валялся в кармане так давно, что Кисе уже и не помнил, откуда он взялся.

Он запустил этот камень в дымку, и тот исчез в локте от земли. Что-то глухо чавкнуло, и Кисе невольно поежился, хоть уже давно привык к выкрутасам Пустоши.

— Объедем, — решил он и первым направил коня с дороги, пристально всматриваясь в каждый кустик и каждый пучок травы. Оглянулся — Кагами ехал за ним практически след в след, прямой и напряженный, как струна на лютне.

Подбежал Куро, завился вокруг них и между лошадьми, глухо порыкивая, а потом потрусил впереди, временами оглядываясь. Кисе последовал за ним — Куро чувствовал изменения воздуха гораздо лучше.

На дорогу они вернулись, только когда солнце уже вовсю припекало. Кисе уже давно снял и перекинул куртку через луку седла, а когда пот начал заливать глаза — достал из сумки чистую тряпицу и повязал ее на голову. Выудил вторую и точным броском перебросил ее Кагами:

— Накрой макушку. Солнце здесь коварное.

Кагами, немного повозившись, все же сумел как-то закрепить ткань, и теперь ужасно походил на пирата, который зачем-то сошел на берег. Лицо его блестело от пота, и Кагами то и дело вытирался рукавом, приглушенно ругаясь на дурацкую погоду.

Кисе все время хотелось смеяться.

Обедали они на ходу, запив водой пару кусков хлеба и сыра и сжевав по горсти сушеных ягод. Вокруг до самого горизонта расстилалась серая равнина, изредка прерываемая чахлыми рощицами и невысокими грядами каменистых холмов. Время от времени они снова сворачивали на обочину, объезжая новые ловушки, пожирающие, пережевывающие, ломающие людей и животных. В одном месте на краю дороги еще валялся полуобгрызенный труп какой-то мелкой тварюшки, над которым вился рой темно-зеленых мух, а однажды до них донесся глухой и голодный вой, похожий то ли на стаю волков, то ли на песню банши.

К вечеру Кагами совсем спал с лица, и Кисе подозревал, что и сам выглядел не лучше. Несмотря на то, что день прошел спокойно, он чувствовал себя разбитым и отупевшим — однообразность окружающего мира действовала на нервы.

Сил не оставалось даже на разговоры — когда они добрались до небольшого островка зелени вокруг старого замшелого колодца, испещренного знаками-подписями других бывавших здесь проводников, Кисе сполз с Аэрона и рухнул на землю, раскинув руки в стороны.

— Все, — он бросил на Кагами взгляд из-под ресниц. — Никто больше никуда не едет. Если что — закопай меня вон под тем деревцем, оно красивое.

Кагами стоял над ним, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел с веселым изумлением:

— И это все, на что способен один из самых известных проводников? Умереть на привале?

— Ты злой, Кагамиччи, — пожаловался Кисе, и тут же прикусил язык, сам удивившись тому, что вырвалось. Раньше он называл так только своих друзей-соперников, признавая их навыки и силу. Откуда же взялось это обращение по отношению к человеку, которого Кисе знал всего два дня?

О великие боги, защитники этой земли, пошлите ему хоть немного благоразумия. И пусть Кагами перестанет так улыбаться. Или нет, пусть продолжает.

Кисе мысленно застонал и постучался затылком об землю. Когда доберутся до Армоса, он первым делом навестит бордель.

— Вставай, — Кагами протянул ему руку. Он будто и не заметил, как Кисе его назвал, и тот облегченно выдохнул. — Нужно расседлать и напоить лошадей и зажечь твои травки.

— Еще и бессердечный, — Кисе попытался надуть губы, но не выдержал — рассмеялся. Ухватился за поданную руку и встал, чуть покачнувшись. Мышцы будто в холодец превратились. Кагами придержал его за плечо, обеспокоенно заглянув в лицо, и Кисе захлебнулся его запахом, острым и терпким из-за пота.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, просто немного устал, — Кисе хрустнул шеей и потрепал севшего рядом Куро по ушам. — Займешься снова костром? А я пока напою лошадей.

— Угу, — кивнул Кагами, и зарылся в снятые с рыжей сумки.

Когда Кисе вернулся от колодца, позаботившись о лошадях, его накрыло ощущением, будто все это уже было. Весело плевавшийся искрами костер, разложенная на чистых тряпицах еда и Кагами, на кончике ножа греющий над пламенем мясо. Совсем как вчера.

Он рухнул на землю и блаженно прикрыл глаза, наконец-то вытянув ноги. Кагами, ловко перехвативший сорванным с дерева листом горячий кусок, протянул его Кисе.

— Приятного аппетита.

— Ты изумителен, Кагамиччи, — пробормотал Кисе, впившись в мясо зубами. — Завидую той девушке, которая затащит тебя под венец.

Кагами неопределенно пожал плечами, наколов на нож следующий кусок и выставив его над костром:

— Да я как-то с девушками... Не очень умею.

Кисе и сам бы себе в этом не признался, но от слов Кагами внутри разлилось приятное тепло. Какая-то там воображаемая девушка просто не заслуживала такое сокровище, как Кагами.

Боги, что за дурацкие мысли лезут в его голову.

— Сегодня так же дежурим? — уточнил Кагами, в три гигантских укуса расправившись со своим мясом и принявшись за сыр.

— Если не хочешь, можем поменяться, — великодушно предложил Кисе. Сытный ужин вернул его к жизни, но уверенности в том, что усталая дрема не сморит его в самый неподходящий момент, не было.

— Мне без разницы, — пожал плечами Кагами. — А вот тебе действительно стоит поспать. Выглядишь не очень.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — фыркнул Кисе, расстилая одеяло. Затем встал, поджег и положил на камень пучок охранных трав, всмотрелся в ночную темноту, все больше сгущавшуюся и подбиравшуюся к самому костру. Было что-то такое в воздухе. Трудноопределимое и почти незаметное, но Кисе готов был поставить на кон бочку сидра — завтрашний день будет гораздо труднее.

Он вытянулся на краю одеяла, накрывшись второй его половиной, и прикрыл глаза. Последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как провалиться в сон — склоненная голова Кагами, которая в свете костра будто тоже полыхала рыжим пламенем.

* * *

Ночью к ним пришли волки.

Сначала глухо и зло зарычал Куро, и Кисе, не открывая глаз, потянулся к лежащим рядом мечам. А потом Кагами пнул его в бок и громко прошипел:

— Кисе! — и сон ушел окончательно.

Кисе вскочил, готовый бежать и драться, и увидел.

В темноте за освещенным кругом ярко горели красные точки. Раз, два, пять — Кисе насчитал не меньше двадцати пар глаз, и по позвоночнику пополз неприятный липкий холодок.

Волки Пустоши славились своей яростной ненасытностью, они почти не боялись огня и редко отступали, не уничтожив всех, кому не повезло с ними встретиться.

Вот только сегодня они крупно просчитались.

Кисе оскалился и скомандовал:

— Куро, ко мне. Кагамиччи, прикрой спину.

Тот кивнул и медленно, не отводя взгляда от красных точек, перетек к Кисе за спину, почти коснувшись его локтями.

В крови бурлило злое предвкушение хорошей схватки, Кисе с трудом мог стоять на месте — мышцы дергало жаждой движения. Но волки еще не нападали, чего-то выжидая, а Кисе не собирался открывать им еще один бок, пока защищенный пылающим огнем.

Наконец что-то сдвинулось в ночной тишине, потекло, как камни по склону во время лавины, и волки атаковали. Первого зверя Кисе принял на острие меча, глубоко вонзив его в горло и отшвырнув еще живое тело ногой. На второго прыгнул Куро, и они сшиблись в воздухе, рыча и лязгая зубами. Шею Кисе обдало ветерком — это начал двигаться Кагами. За спиной жалобно взвыли и замолчали.

А потом все смешалось, слилось в один рычащий, воющий и окровавленный клубок. Кисе давно сбился со счета, и просто вскидывал и опускал клинки, прикрывая горло, ногами отшвыривая тяжелые мертвые тела и слушая, как за спиной хрипит и ругается Кагами. На долгое мгновение ему даже показалось, что волков не двадцать, а вся сотня, и они умрут даже не под клыками — под весом зарубленных туш, захлебнутся густой и черной кровью.

Все кончилось внезапно. Кисе распорол живот еще одному волку, пнул его в спину, ломая позвоночник и отбрасывая подальше, и вскинул мечи, ожидая следующей атаки. Которой не было.

Они победили.

Кисе вдохнул густой ночной воздух, напоенный ароматом крови, и рухнул на колени, обнимая за шею подошедшего к нему Куро. Клинки упали на скользкую, грязную от крови и кишок землю, но Кисе это не волновало.

— Как ты, мальчик? — он обеспокоенно ощупал пса от холки до хвоста и выдохнул — на первый взгляд, тот казался целым. Пара выдранных клоков шерсти не в счет. Куро попытался лизнуть его в лицо, и Кисе едва увернулся:

— Фу, ты же весь грязный!

Только потом он вспомнил о Кагами. Но тот подошел сам и встал рядом. Протянул руку, и Кисе, ухватившись за нее, спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

— Кажется, — Кагами выглядел оглушенным. — Ничего не чувствую. Куртку испортили только, поганые твари, — он сунул левую руку под нос Кисе, показывая разорванную ткань, и тот встревожился:

— А до руки точно не достали? Снимай давай.

— Да не чувствую я ничего, сказал же! — буркнул Кагами, но куртку все же снял. Кисе присвистнул — сорочка была мокрой от крови, а через все предплечье пролегла глубокая царапина с рваными краями. Впрочем, действовать рукой Кагами по-прежнему мог, а значит, ничего важного зубы не задели.

Кисе вознес хвалу всем известным богам за то, что волки, ко всему прочему, не были ядовитыми, и развил бурную деятельность.

— Я сейчас принесу воды, а ты пока сними сорочку и найди пару чистых тряпок. Нужно перевязать.

Кагами придержал его за рукав и с тревогой заглянул в глаза:

— Ты сам-то в порядке?

— А что мне сделается, я же лучший! — Кисе улыбнулся, хотя и подозревал, что выглядит сейчас довольно жутко, вымазанный в грязи и волчьих кишках. Подозвал к себе Куро:

— Пойдем, вымоем тебя, чудовище, — и ушел к колодцу.

Когда он вернулся с ведром воды, умытый и довольный, Кагами не только успел снять с себя одежду, но и оттащил подальше трупы, и теперь с грустью разглядывал рваную дыру на куртке. Израненная рука его, казалось, вовсе не волновала.

— Любимая была, — пожаловался он, пока Кисе доставал из своей сумки баночки со снадобьями и, щурясь, разглядывал их на просвет. — А нитки я не взял.

— В Армосе починишь, — отмахнулся Кисе и показал на одеяло. — Садись, посмотрим, что там у тебя.

Кагами сел, и Кисе опустился рядом с ним на колени. Намочил в ведре тряпицу и осторожно провел ею по ране. Еще раз, и еще, пока тряпка целиком не окрасилась в красный. Царапина и правда была пустяковой, неудивительно, что Кагами ничего не почувствовал. Присыпать золотым корнем, плотно перевязать — и через пару дней останется только пухлый шрам.

— Сейчас может быть больно, — предупредил Кисе, вынимая пробку из бутылочки, и Кагами сцепил зубы. Зашипел, когда Кисе щедро посыпал рану мелкой трухой корня, и спросил, все еще морщась:

— Этому проводников тоже учат?

— Ну да, — Кисе дернул плечом, начиная накладывать повязку. — В дороге всякое случается, а знахари только в городах.

— И долго ты учился?

— Три года, — Кисе аккуратно завел края тряпицы под повязку и пригладил сверху рукой. Отлично вышло. — Можешь одеваться. Спать будешь?

Кагами с сомнением покосился на небо, которое по самому краю уже начинало розоветь, на миг задумался и решительно помотал головой:

— Не хочется. В седле вздремну.

— Тогда просто посидим. — Кисе поднялся с колен, спрятал снадобье и ненужные тряпки в сумку и сел рядом с Кагами на одеяло, притеревшись плечом к плечу. От того тянуло сухим теплом, и Кисе тревожно подумал, не начинается ли лихорадка. Но в глазах Кагами не было ни следа болезненного блеска, и Кисе успокоился.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о том, как ты учился, — тихо попросил Кагами. Кисе усмехнулся:

— Это долгая история.

— Рассвет еще не скоро.

— Тогда ладно, — Кисе посмотрел на огонь, собираясь с мыслями, и начал: — Однажды Мидоримаччи пошел к астрологу...

* * *

Кони шли мягкой убаюкивающей рысью, Кагами, как и грозился, задремал прямо в седле, а Кисе все еще улыбался и напевал под нос привязчивую песенку, подслушанную у барда в каком-то трактире еще пару лет назад. Начав с Мидоримы и астролога, он продолжил рассказывать все подряд, и к тому моменту, когда окончательно рассвело, Кагами уже смеяться не мог — всхлипывал, уткнувшись в ладони. Его плечи вздрагивали, а Кисе то и дело ловил себя на желании дотронуться до выступающих позвонков на шее, провести пальцами ниже, под новую сорочку, и ощутить ответную дрожь.

Он даже про бордель уже не пытался думать, смирившись с тем, что безликие воображаемые девки никак не могли вытеснить из его мыслей Кагами с его смешными бровями, широкой спиной и изумленно приоткрытым ртом.

О всемилостивые боги, за что ему это?

Кисе вырвал из мыслей отчаянный и жуткий собачий лай. Он вскинул голову — Куро несся к ним, стелясь над землей черным пятном, а за ним на горизонте расцветало, становясь все больше и больше, облако пыли.

— Кагамиччи! — тот вскинулся на седле, сонно моргая, и Кисе ткнул рукой в приближающееся облако. — Буря! Ходу!

Он пришпорил коня и почти уткнулся носом в гриву, прячась от ветра. Краем глаза заметил, как рядом появился Кагами, а потом и Куро, и пропал. Остались только бесконечная сумасшедшая гонка и бьющий в лицо ветер, замешанный на песке.

Облако все росло и росло, приближалось, Кисе уже мог разглядеть вихри песчинок, что кружились в безумном танце, и на секунду мелькнула мысль — они не успеют.

Он сжал зубы и снова пришпорил вороного, рядом заорал что-то яростное и бессвязное Кагами.

«Пока он под моей защитой», — стучало в голове Кисе.

Они остановились и спешились, только когда пыльное облако осталось позади. Взмыленные кони тяжело дышали, роняя с губ белую пену, их бока ходили ходуном, и Кисе жалостливо потрепал Аэрона по влажному крупу. Лошадей было жалко, но его наконец накрыло осознанием — они успели.

— Мы успели, Кагамиччи!

— О боги, — пробормотал Кагами, неверяще оглядывая себя. — Кажется, будто меня в мельнице перемололи вместе с мукой.

Кисе рассмеялся:

— Одна маленькая пылевая буря, а ты уже в штаны наложил?

— Ничего я не наложил! — возмутился Кагами. Обеспокоенно покосился на Малис. — Может, перекусим пока? Пусть лошади остынут.

— Давай, — согласился Кисе.

Они свели коней с дороги и расположились прямо на траве, передавая друг другу баклажку с водой. Куро разлегся рядом, свесив язык из пасти, и выглядел ленивым, разомлевшим и сонным. Таким, как Аомине после тренировки, и Кисе фыркнул.

— Что? — удивленно посмотрел на него Кагами, выбивая из фляги себе в рот последние капли воды. Его рука дрогнула, и ручеек потек по подбородку и горлу, скрылся в разрезе сорочки, и Кисе сглотнул. Желание дотронуться до горячей загорелой кожи стало невыносимым.

— Ничего, — пробормотал он и поспешно перевел взгляд на горизонт. Если присмотреться, там можно было разглядеть какие-то древние развалины — то ли города, то ли храма старых богов. Кисе порылся в памяти, но так ничего подходящего и не вспомнил. Видимо, там уже давным-давно нечего было воровать, иначе кто-нибудь да сунулся бы.

Доели в молчании. Так же, в полной тишине, вывели лошадей на дорогу и пустили их легкой рысью, временами переводя на шаг — берегли дыхание. Кисе то и дело ловил на себе задумчивые и непонятные взгляды Кагами, и от них обливало внутренним жаром — неужели все-таки догадался? Да нет, ерунда.

Кагами открыл рот, только когда они устраивались на ночлег в очередной зеленой рощице.

— У тебя есть семья?

Кисе удивленно на него покосился:

— С чего вдруг такой интерес?

Кагами пожал плечами и поворошил тлеющие прутья в костре:

— Просто... — он как будто смутился, избегая смотреть Кисе в лицо. — Ты о моей уже знаешь, а я о твоей — нет. Хочу знать о тебе больше.

— Родители и две старшие сестры, — Кисе задумчиво смотрел на взлетающие вверх искры. — Года три их не видел.

— Мы с Тацуей лет пять уже не разговаривали, — вздохнул Кагами и снова погрустнел. На этот раз Кисе не удержался:

— Вы поссорились?

— Не то чтобы... — Кагами крутил в руках прутик и смотрел куда угодно, но не на Кисе. — Скорее, не сошлись во мнениях, а потом уже не успели довести спор до конца — он поступил на корабль, а я уехал в Арден. Так что я даже не уверен, считает ли он себя до сих пор моим старшим братом.

Кисе приоткрыл рот:

— Как это? Разве вы не родные?

— Нет, он приемный. Сын погибшего друга моего отца. Но мы росли как родные братья, так что... — Кагами сломал прутик и бросил его в костер. — Не люблю об этом говорить.

— Не надо, если не хочешь, — согласился Кисе. — Ложись спать, сегодня я первым караулю.

— Тогда разбудишь, как будет нужно, — кивнул Кагами. Откинулся на одеяло, повозился, укутываясь, и практически сразу вырубился. По крайней мере, когда Кисе тихо позвал: «Кагамиччи», — тот не откликнулся.

Хмурая морщинка между бровями во сне так и не исчезла, и Кисе поспешно спрятал руки между коленями, чтобы удержаться от искушения и не разгладить ее пальцами. Обычно жесткое, будто высеченное из дерева лицо, сейчас, расцвеченное бликами пламени, казалось мягким и открытым. Рот Кагами приоткрылся, и Кисе залип на свежей трещинке на нижней губе. Инстинктивно облизал свои и не выдержал — протянул руку и коснулся скулы. Замер, всматриваясь в расслабленное лицо, но Кагами дышал ровно и спокойно, и Кисе рискнул — повел пальцами дальше по подбородку, коснулся шершавых, покрытых сухими корочками губ, и вздрогнул, когда рядом гавкнул Куро.

Поспешно отдернул руку и возмущенно посмотрел на пса.

— Тише, разбудишь Кагамиччи!

Тот, не обращая внимания на Кисе, вскочил, настороженно уставившись в темноту, и гавкнул еще раз.

— Что там? — Кисе вслепую нащупал рукоять меча.

— Доброй ночи и ясного неба, Кисе-кун, — донесся из темноты тихий голос, и в освещенный круг шагнул Куроко.

— Курокоччи! — Кисе подхватился с одеяла и стиснул его в объятиях. — Как я рад тебя видеть!

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, Кисе-кун, — ровно отозвался тот. — Мне нечем дышать.

— Курокоччи! — Кисе выпустил его из рук и сделал шаг назад, осматривая Куроко с головы до ног. — А ты совсем не изменился!

— Ты тоже, Кисе-кун. Все такой же шумный, — строго сказал Куроко и посмотрел за спину Кисе: — Простите, что не представился сразу. Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя.

Кисе обернулся — Кагами, оказывается, уже проснулся и теперь сонно и недоуменно щурился.

— Кагамиччи, это Курокоччи, я про него рассказывал! — Кисе встрепал волосы на макушке Куроко, и тот недовольно вывернулся.

— Я же просил так не делать.

— Но ты такой милый, Курокоччи!

— Кисе, ты своими воплями сейчас распугаешь всю окрестную живность, — буркнул Кагами и, встав, неловко поклонился Куроко: — Кагами Тайга. Кисе согласился проводить меня в Армос.

— Армос? — в ровном голосе Куроко проскользнуло удивление. — Но разве это не слишком опасно, Кисе-кун? Раньше я полагал, что ты хоть и бестолков местами, но не лишен разума.

— Не будь таким злым, Курокоччи, — надулся Кисе, и тут же разулыбался вновь, заметив, как из темноты выскочили две одинаковые собаки. — О, и Ниго с тобой!

— Он всегда со мной, — сухо заметил Куроко. Кисе почесал сначала Ниго, а потом и Куро за ушами и засмеялся, увидев, как Кагами поспешно отступил на несколько шагов. Пояснил:

— У Кагамиччи не очень с собаками.

— Это очень печально, — на лице Куроко впервые отразились эмоции. — Дело в том, что на прошлом привале к нам прибился щенок, и я надеялся, что Кисе-кун возьмет на себя заботу о нем.

— Щенок? — Кисе непроизвольно открыл рот. — Откуда он взялся посреди Пустоши?

— Не могу дать точного ответа на этот вопрос, — пожал плечами Куроко. — Сейчас я его принесу.

Он пропал в темноте сразу, будто его просто стерли, не оставив ни звука дыхания, ни шороха шагов, и Кисе завистливо вздохнул — у него никогда не получалось так бесшумно передвигаться.

— Он всегда такой... не от мира сего? — помявшись, спросил Кагами, и Кисе, все еще глядя в темноту, кивнул.

— Еще с детства. У него не очень получалось драться, поэтому он учился не привлекать к себе внимания.

— Это жутко, — поежился Кагами.

— Что именно? — ровно уточнил Куроко, появившись рядом с ними будто из ниоткуда. Кагами едва не подпрыгнул.

— Не делай так!

— Я всегда так хожу, — Куроко пожал плечами, и Кисе наконец обратил внимание на щенка на его руках. Толстые лапы, небольшой куцый хвостик и шерсть красивого палевого оттенка, в свете костра казавшаяся рыжей. Щенок смотрел на них с сонным любопытством, а потом заразительно зевнул, показав мелкие острые зубы и розовый язык.

— Боги, какой же он милый, — Кисе протянул ему руку, и щенок доверчиво ткнулся в нее мокрым и холодным носом. Кисе счастливо рассмеялся. — Как его зовут?

— Я не давал ему имя. Выберите сами, пожалуйста. — Куроко сунул щенка в руки Кисе. — Пожалуйста, позаботься о нем, Кисе-кун.

— Но у меня уже есть пес, — Кисе потерянно гладил щенка между ушами. — К тому же, мы едем в Армос, нам некогда будет за ним следить.

— Значит, он умрет не позднее завтрашней ночи, — безразлично пожал плечами Куроко. — Пустошь жестока к слабым, ты знаешь это не хуже меня, Кисе-кун.

— Но с нами он тоже может погибнуть, — заспорил Кисе. — И потом у меня тоже не будет времени его воспитывать. Или ее, — он перевернул щенка в руке на живот, провел по нему рукой и удовлетворенно закончил: — Точно ее.

— Тогда пусть ее возьмет уважаемый Кагами-кун, — Куроко дернул подбородком, показывая на Кагами, и тот в ужасе отшатнулся.

— Я? Я не умею с собаками!

— Этому легко научиться, — на лице Куроко мелькнула тень улыбки. — Когда Ниджимура-семпай дарил нам щенков, он тоже ничего не объяснил, а предпочел сразу уехать.

— Так они?.. — Кагами посмотрел вниз, и Кисе проследил за его взглядом. Ниго и Куро, разлегшиеся у костра нос к носу, выглядели как отражения друг друга — оба остромордые, черные и голубоглазые.

— Два брата, — кивнул Куроко. — И у них еще двое братьев и две сестры. Они все из помета суки Ниджимуры-сана.

Кагами протянул руку к щенку, и Кисе невольно затаил дыхание. Осторожно и напряженно Кагами коснулся пальцем носа щенка, и тот доверчиво его лизнул.

— Щекотно... — с каким-то детским изумлением сказал Кагами и, осмелев, положил ладонь на голову щенка, накрыв ее полностью. Тот повозился на руках у Кисе и шумно засопел. На лице Кагами отразилась жестокая внутренняя борьба, а затем он решительно кивнул:

— Я возьму.

— Кагамиччи! — Кисе широко улыбнулся и сунул щенка ему в руки. Кагами чуть не выронил такое крохотное в его руках тельце и осторожно прижал его к груди, неловко почесав за ушами. — Как ты ее назовешь?

Кагами выглядел сейчас так, будто даже дышать боялся, не то что думать, но все же сказал:

— Лекса. Я назову ее Лексой.

— Хорошее имя, — одобрил Куроко, и Кисе вздрогнул — за время возни со щенком он совсем забыл про старого друга. Впрочем, такой и была его сила — неслышной и незапоминающейся. — Я вижу, у тебя все хорошо, Кисе-кун. Тогда пора прощаться — мне нужно как можно скорее доставить почту в Сергин. Хорошей дороги.

— Ты не останешься до утра? — расстроился Кисе. — Я думал, мы посидим, вспомним старые времена...

— Дело не терпит отлагательств, Кисе-кун, — строго сказал Куроко. — Приятно было познакомиться, Кагами-кун, — он отвесил короткий поклон в сторону Кагами, все еще удивленно рассматривавшего щенка на своих руках. — Спасибо, что согласились позаботиться о Лексе.

— Не за что, — откликнулся тот и тут же возмущенно вскрикнул: — Эй, она намочила мне куртку!

Кисе расхохотался, глядя на сердитого Кагами, а когда наконец успокоился и вытер выступившие на глазах слезы, ни Куроко, ни Ниго рядом уже не было.

— Я уже не уверен, что хочу знакомиться с остальными твоими друзьями, если они такие же странные, — проворчал Кагами, опустив щенка на землю и теперь раскладывая у костра мокрую куртку.

— Они не такие, — заулыбался Кисе, и когда на лице Кагами отразилось облегчение, мстительно добавил: — Они гораздо хуже.

Кагами обреченно застонал, а Кисе снова расхохотался.

Кажется, за эти три дня он уже смеялся больше, чем за все прошедшие шесть месяцев.

* * *

Разрубая пополам очередную летучую тварь, похожую на помесь курицы с орлом и змеей одновременно, Кисе мрачно размышлял, что Куроко своим пожеланием хорошей дороги их проклял.

Волки теперь казались совершеннейшим пустяком — из-под земли выныривали огромные черви, с воздуха налетали стаи чудовищных птиц, а дорога превратилась в настоящий лабиринт. Кисе уже сбился со счета, сколько раз им попадались всевозможные обманки и ловушки, которые приходилось объезжать, теряя драгоценное время.

Ни он, ни Кагами теперь не прятали мечи в ножны, ехали, а иногда и шли пешком, настороженные и злые, готовые в любой момент вскинуть обнаженные, сверкающие на солнце клинки, отражая очередную атаку Пустоши.

Чудо, что никто из них до сих пор не пострадал.

Кагами, правда, все еще берег левую руку, но сражаться это ему, к счастью, не слишком мешало. Куро теперь не отходил от него ни на шаг, ревностно оберегая сумку, в которой пряталась Лекса.

Кагами держался на удивление хорошо для человека, впервые столкнувшегося с агрессивным населением Пустоши, но Кисе все равно за него тревожился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда после полудня они остановились перекусить в тени небольшой скалы в стороне от дороги.

— Все прекрасно, — оскалился Кагами. Глаза у него горели шалым азартом и возбуждением, по щеке пролегла череда мелких капелек чужой крови, а куртку он умудрился порвать еще в двух местах. — Давно так не веселился, — прочавкал он, засунув в рот сразу половину куска хлеба.

— Не думаешь сменить ремесло? — усмехнулся Кисе, не ожидая ответа. Но Кагами вдруг посмотрел на него так, что у Кисе волоски на шее стали дыбом, и очень серьезно спросил:

— А если и думаю, возьмешь в обучение?

Кисе замер, забыв про еду. Его качнуло вперед, к Кагами, потащило, как привязанного веревкой, глаза Кагами, удивленные и растерянные, оказались вдруг совсем рядом, и Кисе очнулся.

Шарахнулся назад, едва не споткнувшись об камень, и ответил с безопасного расстояния:

¬¬— Конечно, Кагамиччи!

Тот просиял, будто и не заметил, как странно Кисе сейчас себя вел, и кивнул на лошадей, лениво обгрызающих редкие кустики травы:

— Едем?

Кисе выдохнул и кивнул почти счастливо. Торопливо запихал в рот последний кусок сыра и вскочил на Аэрона.

До места следующего ночного привала они добрались уже в сумерках, обессиленные и выжатые, как свежая головка сыра, попавшая под камнепад.

Кисе сполз с вороного и растянулся прямо на земле, не обращая внимания на сучки и камни, впившиеся в спину. Куро заглянул ему в лицо, обеспокоенно лизнул щеку, а Кисе даже не нашел в себе сил отмахнуться. Рядом рухнул Кагами, застонал блаженно и сонно и тут же ойкнул, когда ему на живот вспрыгнула заскучавшая за день в сумке Лекса.

— Ну и денек выдался, да? — пробормотал Кисе, мучительно пытаясь не закрывать глаза. — За такое надо было просить еще больше золота.

— Могу доплатить, — предложил Кагами. Его нога прижималась к ноге Кисе, и от места соприкосновения по всему телу расходились волны тепла.

— Да ну тебя, Кагамиччи, — нахмурился Кисе и ткнул его локтем. — Я же пошутил, не надо мне твоих денег.

Кагами тихо хмыкнул, а потом приподнялся на локтях и обеспокоенно осмотрелся.

— Тебе не кажется, что здесь как-то слишком холодно для ранней ночи?

После его слов и Кисе почувствовал, как от земли тянет холодом. Трава вокруг мягко блестела в последних лучах заката, вот только Кисе теперь не был уверен — вечерняя это роса или проступающий иней.

— Черт! — он подорвался с земли — откуда только силы взялись? — и торопливо начал стаскивать хворост в одну кучу. — Кагамиччи, нужен костер, и побыстрее. Иначе к утру мы в сосульки превратимся.

— Снова Пустошь чудит? — спросил Кагами, принявшись ему помогать.

— Угу, — кивнул Кисе, торопливо стуча о кресало огнивом и все время промахиваясь. — Черт! — повторил он и закрыл рот, когда Кагами мягко забрал из его рук камни и одним движением высек искру.

— Так что с Пустошью? — спросил Кагами, осторожно раздувая огонь.

— Такое часто бывает, — Кисе рылся в сумках, выкидывая из них всю одежду и одеяла. — Иногда жара, иногда холод, иногда просто ветер такой, что на пять шагов в сторону сносит. Мы тогда веревками к деревьям привязывались и по одному не ходили. Холод — самое паршивое. Одно хорошо, — он натянул на себя запасную сорочку и кинул еще одну Кагами. — Зверье в такие ночи не вылезает, можно спать спокойно.

— Если удастся уснуть, да? — Кагами с силой растер свои ладони. Натянул сорочку, снова закутался в свою драную куртку и поинтересовался: — Помочь лошадей расседлать?

Кисе с сомнением покосился сначала на вороного, а потом и на рыжую Малис и покачал головой:

— Не будем расседлывать, какое-никакое, а тепло. Подпруги только ослаблю и корма задам. Достань пока нам еды какой-нибудь.

Когда он закончил с лошадьми и вернулся к костру, дыша на леденеющие пальцы, Кагами уже устроился на их одеялах, сложенных одно на другое, и Кисе одобрительно кивнул, почти нырнув лицом в костер. Спину все равно морозило, и он поежился.

Кагами протянул ему хлеб и сыр, а сам занялся влезшей ему на колени Лексой, скармливая ей маленькие кусочки мяса, которые отщипнул от своей порции. Несмотря на усталость и плохое настроение из-за грядущей холодной ночи, Кисе не удержался от улыбки. Кагами вроде бы и понял уже, что Лекса ему не враг, но все равно обращался с ней предельно осторожно, следя за каждым движением.

Кисе поерзал на одеялах, устраиваясь получше, и замер.

— Кагамиччи? — хриплым, враз севшим голосом уточнил он. — Ты же не против спать рядом? Так будет теплее.

В этот момент он был себе почти противен, но думал совсем не о сохранении жалких крох тепла, а о том, как будет чувствоваться тело Кагами так близко, как можно будет до него дотронуться и, может, даже обнять, чтобы лучше согреть.

— Конечно, — тот кивнул, и снова Кисе поймал на себе тот задумчивый и темный взгляд, которым Кагами на него иногда смотрел. На миг снова стало жарко, а потом в спину плеснуло холодом, и он вздрогнул.

Кагами это заметил и тревожно спросил:

— Холодно?

— Немного, — не стал отнекиваться Кисе, и Кагами подбросил в костер еще пару толстых сучьев. Обернулся — глаза на секунду показались темными провалами, в которых плясали огненные блики — и предложил: — Спать?

— Давай, — согласился Кисе. Они в четыре руки разобрали одеяла, постелив одно поверх другого, и Кисе повалился на них первым, повернув лицо к костру и надеясь, что румянец на щеках можно будет списать на огонь. Сзади тяжело опустился Кагами, неловко поворочался, устраиваясь, и наконец закинул руку на Кисе, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Его дыхание щекотнуло затылок, и Кисе зажмурился, мысленно взмолившись: «Боги милосердные, дайте мне сил пережить эту ночь».

Подошел Куро, между лапами которого вилась, мелко взвизгивая, Лекса, и вопросительно сунулся носом в лицо Кисе. Тот, прыснув, отпихнул морду и похлопал по одеялу. Куро печально вздохнул прямо в ухо, переступил через руку и свернулся клубком около живота Кисе, еще плотнее прижав к нему руку Кагами. Тот недовольно и сонно фыркнул, но ладонь не убрал.

На Куро, смешно перебирая короткими толстыми лапками, забралась Лекса, потопталась по нему, и тот коротко рыкнул. Лекса сразу притихла и через пару мгновений уже заснула, спрятав нос в густой черной шерсти.

Кисе закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как волнами накатывает теплая сонная одурь, и уже в полудреме услышал тихий шепот Кагами за спиной:

— Почему ты такой невозможный?..

И тут Кисе сморило окончательно.

* * *

Все утро Кисе был мрачен и задумчив. Спал он плохо, просыпаясь то от холода, за ночь успевшего продрать до самых костей, то от того, что за спиной неловко ворочался Кагами, не знавший, куда деть руки и ноги. Но тревожило другое — его никак не оставляло ощущение, что он что-то забыл из случившегося ночью, очень важное и нужное, услышанное на краю сна и яви.

Впрочем, времени размышлять об этом у него почти не было — четвертый день их путешествия выдался таким же сумасшедшим, как и вчера, если не хуже.

Кишели под ногами и копытами мелкие зверьки, похожие на хорьков, но покрытые толстой и блестящей чешуей. Из ниоткуда выныривали огромные, со всадника, обезьяны с рогами и перьями, по которым соскальзывали, не задевая кожи, мечи. С неба пикировали диковинные шерстистые птицы со змеиными зубами и лисьими хвостами.

Кажется, сама земля ополчилась против них — то дорогу перегораживали колючие заросли, исчезавшие сразу, как Кисе и Кагами их объезжали, то под копыто лошади норовил попасть камень, и у Кисе всякий раз екало сердце — если хоть одна лошадь захромает, в Армос к нужной луне они не успеют.

Под конец дня они набрели на развалины какого-то древнего храма, заброшенные и унылые, как вся расстилавшаяся вокруг равнина. Зато среди камней можно было укрыться от разгулявшегося к вечеру ветра, а сходивший на разведку Кагами рассказал, что нашел небольшой родник, пробившийся сквозь потрескавшийся камень в одной из внутренних комнат храма.

Они расседлали и напоили лошадей, развели огонь и поужинали, а затем Кагами сказал, что хочет осмотреться получше, и исчез в синеватых сумерках, ложившихся жирными пятнами на выбеленные временем камни.

Кисе остался у костра и достал из сумки точило и оружейное масло — нужно было заняться мечами, которые за вчера и сегодня наверняка утратили свою первозданную остроту.

Увлекшись монотонной работой, он и не заметил, как сумерки окончательно сгустились, превратившись в ночь, а Кагами так и не вернулся. Кисе мысленно отругал себя за беспечность и, закинув мечи в ножны, нырнул в летнюю темноту.

Внутри развалины храма оказались настоящим лабиринтом: остатки стен и перекрытий плавно переходили друг в друга, коридоры пересекались и расходились под невообразимыми углами, и Кисе уже начинало казаться, что он никогда отсюда не выйдет, как из-за очередного поворота на него выпал Кагами.

— Кагамиччи, ну где ты ходишь? — всплеснул руками Кисе. — Я уже начал волноваться.

Кагами выглядел немного оглушенным, но довольным.

— Я там статую старого божка какого-то нашел, пока все осмотрел — не заметил, как время пролетело.

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Кисе, пока они пробирались через аифиладу внутренних комнат к выходу.

— Если что-то и было, все давно растащили, — пожал плечами Кагами. — Но красиво.

Кисе покосился на него — Кагами выглядел каким-то не таким, слишком оживленным, что ли, для человека, который целый день провел, размахивая мечом. У него изменилась походка, став более четкой и упругой, и хмурая морщинка между бровей, к которой Кисе уже успел привыкнуть за эти дни, разгладилась.

Как будто тот старый бог был еще жив и теперь диктовал Кагами свою волю.

Кисе потряс головой — что за ерунда в голову лезет? Просто Кагамиччи радуется внезапной находке, вот и все.

Они вышли к костру. Собак нигде не было, но Кисе не тревожился — Куро, если что, сможет позаботиться и о себе, и о Лексе. Он уже шагнул было к своему одеялу, как Кагами придержал его за локоть.

— Кисе, подожди.

— Что такое, Кагамиччи? — Кисе обернулся и замер — такого лица у Кагами он еще не видел. Одновременно и серьезное, и забавное, и страшное, и неуверенное — Кисе не успевал следить за тем, как оно меняется. Это почти пугало.

— Я хотел тебе сказать... — Кагами все еще держал Кисе за руку и на последнем слове стиснул почти до боли. И выпалил: — Ты мне нравишься!

Кисе моргнул, не веря своим ушам

— Что?

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — повторил Кагами. Шагнул ближе, так, что Кисе снова увидел янтарные искорки вокруг расширившихся зрачков, и поцеловал его.

Это было даже лучше, чем в мечтах. Губы, сухие и твердые, терзали рот Кисе настойчиво и яростно, вынуждая раскрыться, поддаться напору языка, и Кисе не выдержал — застонал в поцелуй, цепляясь пальцами за плечи Кагами.

Раньше он представлял, что Кагами будет неуверенным и неопытным, и он, Кисе, сам научит его всему, что нужно. Но новичком в поцелуях Кагами точно не был, и Кисе поплыл, захлебываясь вкусом, запахом, телом Кагами. В легких пекло — ему отчаянно не хватало воздуха, губы уже ныли, но Кисе никак не мог отпустить Кагами. Только не сейчас, еще немного...

Тишину разорвал злобный лай. Кисе испуганно дернулся и наконец вздохнул полной грудью. Рассерженно обернулся, собираясь высказать Куро все, что он думает, и застыл.

Пес смотрел за спину Кисе, туда, где стоял Кагами, и непрерывно рычал, ощерившись в злобном оскале.

Нет. Нет, этого не может быть, просто не может быть.

Кисе шагнул к Куро ближе, мягко заговорив:

— Ну что же ты, мальчик? Это же Кагамиччи, вы давно знакомы. Что случилось? — он придвинулся к Куро еще на шаг, и еще и ушел в перекат, подхватив с земли один из клинков. Выставил его в сторону Кагами:

— Кто ты? Или что ты?

Дружелюбная маска стекла с лица Кагами проточной водой. Теперь из его глаз на Кисе смотрело древнее страшное чудовище, давно уже переставшее быть человеком. Кисе брезгливо вытер губы — от одной мысли, что он мог принять это за Кагами, целовать его так, как целовал бы Кагами, замутило.

А еще он вспомнил. Когда-то давно, восемь или девять лет назад, это уже происходило. Их всех отправили на учебные выезды за городские стены — ничего сложного, добраться до определенного места и прихватить оттуда небольшой сувенир, и они все благополучно справились с заданием. Только Акаши вернулся другим — чуть более жестоким, чуть более мрачным, чуть более гордым. Никто из них поначалу не заподозрил подмены, даже Ниджимура. И только когда Акаши на тренировке едва не убил Куроко, добавив «Слабым здесь не место. Только сильные достойны победы», они поняли, что в том заброшенном святилище, где побывал Акаши, что-то произошло.

Двойника убил Ниджимура, рассек его от плеча до паха одним движением, и из-под клинка взвился серый дымок. Акаши они нашли на полу в хранилище, он будто бы спал, но выглядел бледным и тонким, как рисовая бумага. Добудиться его смогли только через два дня, а к тренировкам Ниджимура не подпускал его еще месяц.

Видимо, не только в том святилище жили злые и голодные божества давних времен.

— Догадался, значит? — ухмылка расколола лицо Кагами надвое. — Умный мальчик с умной собакой. Так бы и съел обоих.

— Где Кагами? — спросил Кисе. Кровь стыла в жилах звонкой яростью, и ему лишь надо было выбрать удобный момент, чтобы напасть.

— Волнуешься? — божок облизал губы длинным розовым языком. Омерзительно. — Что ты сделаешь, чтобы получить его, Рё-ё-ота?

Сладкие и долгие слоги его имени еще плыли в воздухе, а Кисе уже атаковал. Божок сильно, смертельно ошибся, когда не забрал у Кагами — боги, пожалуйста, пусть он будет еще жив! — его меч, и теперь клинок Кисе рассек его пополам, не встретив никакого сопротивления.

На этот раз дым был черным и густым, осевшим на землю крупными хлопьями, которые Кисе с наслаждением втоптал в землю, прежде чем скомандовал:

— Куро, ищи! — и ринулся за псом в лабиринт.

Кагами он нашел у подножия статуи в дальнем конце храма. Тот сидел, прислонившись к камню и опустив голову на грудь, и не поднял ее даже после вопля Кисе:

— Кагамиччи!

Он рухнул перед ним на колени, осторожно поднял лицо Кагами и встревоженно всмотрелся в него:

— Кагамиччи? Ты меня слышишь? Можешь встать?

Рыжие ресницы едва заметно дрогнули в лунном свете, пробивавшемся сквозь дыры в потолке, и Кагами открыл глаза — пустые и как будто пьяные.

— Кисе... Я так хочу... Спа-а-ать — договорив, он снова уронил голову на грудь.

Кисе готов был расплакаться от облегчения — Кагами был жив, он его узнал, а что до поспать — у них вся ночь впереди. Он аккуратно поднял Кагами на ноги — стоять тот, хоть и покачиваясь, мог — и положил его руку себе на плечо. Снова приказал Куро:

— Веди обратно, — и потащил Кагами к выходу.

Вернулись они к почти прогоревшему костру. Кисе, весь взмыленный, как лошадь после тяжелой скачки, сгрузил Кагами на одеяло, подбросил в огонь хвороста и сел рядом, со вздохом вытянув ноги.

Под руку тут же подлез Куро, а на колени вскарабкалась наконец-то показавшаяся Лекса, и Кисе, смотря на огонь и поглаживая то одну, то другую собаку, так и задремал.

* * *

Утро их последнего дня в пути выдалось ясным. Кисе сощурился, разглядывая небо, и удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям — кажется, погода сюрпризов не обещала.

Он собрался неторопливо и тщательно, накормил Лексу, напоил и оседлал лошадей, и лишь тогда присел на корточки рядом с Кагами и потряс его за плечо:

— Кагамиччи, вставай. Пора ехать. Вечером будешь спать уже в своей постели.

Тот никак не отреагировал, только сонно что-то проворчал, и Кисе обеспокоенно коснулся рукой его лба. Тот был обжигающе горячим и мокрым от пота. Кажется, Кагами лихорадило.

Стоило бы остаться на день здесь, напоить Кагами парой знахарских настоек и переждать, пока схлынет жар, и он очнется, но Кисе не хотел оставаться в этих развалинах.

Кто их знает, этих древних богов. Может, с наступлением ночи он снова соберет себя из пепла, чтобы довершить начатое вчера.

Губы Кисе все еще горели от того поцелуя, и он снова и снова задавался вопросом — неужели так же себя бы вел настоящий Кагами? Говорил бы, что Кисе ему нравится, целовал бы до дрожи в коленях и гладил по спине? Или то была лишь игра заскучавшего злого духа, а настоящий Кагами видит в Кисе лишь временного попутчика и, может быть, друга.

Даже думать об этом было больно, поэтому Кисе решил заняться делом.

Нашел в сумке нужные бутылочки с настоями от лихорадки, напоил ими Кагами — тот так и не пришел в себя, но послушно глотал — и, кое-как дотащив его до Малис, взвалил Кагами ей на спину, худо-бедно устроив в седле. Задумался на миг и кивнул, вспомнив, что в одной из сумок видел моток веревки. Привязал Кагами к седлу и шее рыжей, отступил на шаг и удовлетворенно вздохнул — так они доберутся быстрее.

Со стоянки он выехал, ведя Малис в поводу, уже когда солнце полностью вывалилось из-за горизонта, заливая равнину ярким и теплым светом.

И практически сразу свернул с дороги, объезжая очередные колючки, за ночь появившиеся там, где еще вчера ничего не росло.

День прошел почти спокойно — Пустошь будто уже смирилась тем, что путники вот-вот ускользнут из-под ее власти, и Кисе лишь пару раз пришлось покинуть седло, чтобы расправиться со стайками плотоядных кроликов размером с крупную собаку.

Кагами почти не приходил себя, только глотал воду, которой Кисе поил его на коротких остановках, и неразборчиво бредил. Кисе в его шепот почти не вслушивался — ему было о чем подумать. Например — куда он отправится после Армоса. Или что он будет делать, когда Кагами очнется и им придется о чем-то разговаривать, завершать контракт и прощаться. Или — как бы все могло обернуться, если бы Кагами чувствовал к нему что-то, кроме уважения.

Эти мысли истощали, дорога, тянувшаяся, казалось, целую вечность, наливала мышцы усталостью, и когда Кисе увидел на горизонте серые стены Армоса, он был вымотан и обессилен.

Хорошо хоть лошади оживились, почуяв скорый отдых, и пошли быстрее — сам Кисе уже с трудом держался в седле.

Разговор со стражниками у ворот вышел коротким.

— Как на равнине?

— Неспокойно. Где мне найти дом Кагами-сана?

— Третья улица справа, сразу за постоялым двором.

— Благодарю.

Кисе проехал через ворота, оставляя позади выжженную солнцем пустоту степи, и копыта лошадей звонко зацокали по мостовой.

Дом отца Кагами он увидел сразу — тот и правда был сразу за постоялым двором. На заборе в полтора человеческих роста вились виноградные лозы, украшенные крупными гроздьями недозрелых ягод. Над воротами была прибита огромная подкова, которая сгодилась бы разве что заморскому зверю, которого называли, кажется, слоном, и Кисе невольно подумал, не Кагами ли ковал эту подкову.

Он оглянулся — Кагами все так же почти лежал на шее Малис, безучастный ко всему, — и сглотнул. Как бы там ни было, именно он, Кисе, позволил такому произойти, и сейчас ему предстояло держать ответ перед отцом, ждавшим сына живым и здоровым.

Кисе спешился и постучал в ворота. В небольшой дверке рядом открылось окошко, в котором показалось румяное круглое лицо. Кисе чуть отступил, давая лицу увидеть Кагами, и оно ойкнуло и скрылось. Во дворе поднялась суматоха, кто-то закричал «Позовите хозяина!», а потом ворота распахнулись, и Кисе завел внутрь лошадей.

На ступеньках его уже ждал мужчина. Он был немолод, в темных волосах сверкала седина, а лицо было жестким и обветренным, будто мужчина больше времени проводил на улице, чем в доме. Но главным в его лице были брови — черные и лохматые, они раздваивались так же, как у Кагами, и Кисе безошибочно предположил, что это и есть хозяин дома.

— Кто вы? — спросил Кагами-сан, и Кисе низко поклонился:

— Кисе Рёта. Я провожал вашего сына из Ардена. Прошу простить меня, — он склонился еще ниже и глухо добавил: — Я не справился.

— Подними голову, Кисе Рёта. Что с моим сыном?

Кисе оглянулся — двое слуг как раз освобождали Кагами от веревок и осторожно спускали его вниз.

— Злой дух затуманил его разум. У него лихорадка, ему нужен знахарь и спокойная ночь. Завтра он придет в себя, — через силу ответил Кисе. Горло стиснуло обручем, к щекам прилил стыдный жар. От пристального взгляда Кагами-сана ему отчаянно хотелось сбежать. Кисе снова поклонился. — Я виноват, что не уследил. Простите меня.

Он смотрел в землю, и потому упустил момент, когда Кагами-сан спустился с крыльца. Твердые пальцы подцепили подборок, заставляя поднять голову, и Кисе уставился в такие же, как у Кагами, карие глаза.

— Тайга жив, и это главное. Я знаю, как опасны земли вокруг города, и благодарен судьбе за то, что он не пострадал сильнее. Не вини себя, Кисе Рёта, ты отлично справился.

Глазам стало горячо. Кисе сдавленно пробормотал:

— Спасибо, Кагами-сан, — и отступил на шаг. Повернулся к Аэрону, больше всего на свете желая убраться отсюда, и плевать на незавершенный контракт, и в спину ударило насмешливое:

— И куда-же ты сбегаешь, Кисе-кун? Хочешь заставить меня краснеть перед Тайгой, когда тот спросит, где его проводник, и мне придется сказать, что я выгнал его из дома?

Кисе медленно развернулся — Кагами-сан тепло улыбался, и в глазах его плясали лукавые чертики. Ничего общего с человеком, который совсем недавно железными пальцами стискивал подбородок Кисе.

— У нас много свободных комнат, Кисе-кун, а тебе нужен отдых не меньше, чем Тайге. Оставайся, заодно и расскажешь о ваших приключениях.

— Спасибо, Кагами-сан, — улыбнулся Кисе. Тяжесть, давившая на плечи последние два дня, испарилась, как и не было ее. — Вы очень добры.

— Я распоряжусь насчет воды, — кивнул тот. — О лошадях и собаках тоже позаботятся. Проходи в дом, Кисе-кун, к ужину тебя проводят.

* * *

За окном была уже глубокая ночь, а Кисе ворочался в постели, не в силах уснуть. Мысли в голове ворочались каменными глыбами и сталкивались, порождая звенящий грохот.

Кагами-сан оказался очень приятным в общении человеком, первая его суровость была напускной, и тем стыднее Кисе было смотреть ему глаза после своего рассказа об их с Кагами путешествии, несмотря на все увещевания, что его никто ни в чем не винит.

Старший брат Кагами, из-за приезда которого Кагами-сан и отправил голубя в Арден, только что вернулся из годичного плавания куда-то на южные острова и теперь щеголял темным загаром на безупречно красивом лице. Он травил морские байки, Кисе припомнил пару забавных историй из своих странствий, и вечер, в общем-то, удался.

Но на душе у Кисе все равно было неспокойно — Кагами до сих пор не очнулся, а еще он совершенно не представлял, что ему скажет, когда они наконец завершат контракт.

«Рад был с тобой познакомиться, Кагамиччи»

«Ты мне очень нравишься».

«Хочешь поехать со мной?»

Какая же ерунда получается.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, Кисе приподнялся на локте, инстинктивно нащупывая рядом рукоять меча. В проеме появилась большая темная фигура, которая голосом Кагами позвала:

— Кисе? Ты не спишь?

— Кагамиччи! — Кисе рывком поднялся. — Ты проснулся! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кагами зашел в комнату, попав в пятно лунного света из окна, и Кисе с беспокойством отметил его бледность.

— Садись, — похлопал он по кровати рядом с собой, и Кагами, которого еще заметно пошатывало при ходьбе, послушно опустился рядом.

Помолчали. Затем Кагами, помявшись, тихо спросил:

— Так значит, ты меня спас?

— Угу, — кивнул Кисе, глядя, как Кагами сжимает и разжимает руки, лежащие на коленях. В лицо ему Кисе смотреть не мог.

— И довез?

— Угу.

— То есть, это все? Контракт исполнен?

— Угу, — в третий раз согласился Кисе. С каждым новым кивком в нем что-то ломалось, расходилось трещинами, как в упавшем на пол зеркале. Грудь стиснуло жарко и горячо, дышать получалось с трудом.

Он с усилием поднял руку, протянул ее Кагами, и тот, на миг замешкавшись, накрыл ее своей.

— Ровной дороги, Кисе, — тихо сказал Кагами, смотря куда-то мимо его плеча.

— Чистого неба, Кагамиччи, — отозвался Кисе.

Контракт был завершен, но никакого удовлетворенного облегчения от хорошо выполненной работы он не испытывал. Наоборот, вернулась каменная тяжесть, придавила плечи, и Кисе сгорбился на кровати, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Утром я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе выдали причитающееся золото, — Кагами убрал руку. Кисе едва не рассмеялся, зло и тоскливо — какие деньги? Зачем ему все золото мира, если Кагами за него не купить?

Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать все, что вязло на языке и застревало в горле, и пусть будет, как будет, но тут Кагами добавил:

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — и Кисе захлебнулся несказанными фразами, горечью осевшими на небе.

— Завтра утром, — он с трудом протолкнул слова через враз пересохшее горло. — Ты очнулся, контракт завершен — больше меня здесь ничего не держит.

Кагами вдруг развернулся к нему всем телом, подобрав одну ногу под себя, и наконец-то посмотрел в глаза.

— А если... — он запнулся, мотнул головой и решительно закончил: — А если я попрошу остаться?

Кисе сначала даже не поверил тому, что услышал. Но Кагами смотрел внимательно и серьезно, его дыхание обжигало щеку Кисе, и он медленно кивнул:

— Я останусь.

Его снова качнуло, будто он стоял на палубе корабля во время шторма, потащило вперед, как тогда, на стоянке, но теперь Кисе не стал останавливаться. Да что там, сейчас его бы не смогли остановить все якори мира.

На шею сзади легла тяжелая ладонь, притягивая его ближе, и время вокруг Кисе остановилось.

Кагами целовался именно так, как он и представлял — неуверенно, но жадно. Его пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке Кисе, чуть надавили на ямочку у основания шеи, и Кисе всхлипнул в поцелуй. Этого было много, Кагами всего было слишком много, и Кисе терялся, захлебывался в ощущении чужого тела, прижимающегося к нему. Чистый, свежий запах Кагами с легкой примесью мускуса накрывал его с головой, и Кисе хотелось больше, еще больше, все, что он сможет получить.

— Кагамиччи... — выдохнул он, наконец отстранившись. Глаза Кагами были почти черными и шальными, губы припухли, и Кисе обожгло волной похоти.

Он хотел Кагами полностью, от макушки до пяток, хотел провести пальцами по каждому шраму, по каждой царапинке, что сумеет найти, хотел попробовать на вкус горячую и наверняка соленую кожу, хотел себя в нем, на нем, под ним, да как угодно, лишь бы вместе.

Кагами, не отрывая от него взгляда, потянул через голову свою сорочку, снимая, и Кисе замешкался лишь на миг, повторяя его движения. От штанов они избавились одновременно, и когда повалились на постель — тело к телу, кожа к коже — Кисе показалось, что он сейчас вспыхнет и сгорит, как веточка в середине костра.

Это было лучше, чем в самых смелых его мечтах. Они возились, как щенки, беспорядочно целуясь, перекатываясь по кровати, и каждый раз, когда Кисе чувствовал животом или бедром член Кагами, перед глазами начинали мелькать черные мушки.

Так они долго не продержатся, а Кисе совершенно не собирался заканчивать все слишком быстро.

В очередной раз перекатившись и оказавшись сверху, Кисе уперся ладонями в грудь Кагами и спросил:

— Кагамиччи, ты?.. — на другие слова дыхания уже не хватило, но Кагами все равно понял:

— Не так... Неважно, — взмокшие его волосы разметались по подушке, вид у Кагами был шалый и сумасшедший, и Кисе захлестнуло волной щемящей сердце нежности.

— Я понял, — кивнул он и снова поцеловал Кагами. Уголок рта, горло, плечо, грудь с маленькими темными сосками — Кисе спускался все ниже, будто рисуя языком и пальцами свою карту чужого тела.

На правом боку у него был длинный старый шрам, белой полоской прочертивший путь от ребер к бедру, и Кисе не удержался — провел по нему языку, вырвав из груди Кагами длинный полувсхлип-полустон.

Кисе нажал на бедро Кагами, заставляя его развести ноги шире, и наклонился снова. В голове было пусто и ясно, весь мир Кисе сейчас сузился до постели, до тела Кагами, доверчиво отзывавшегося на каждое действие, до нежной кожи над бедром, где сильно билась синяя жилка, и рук, комкавших простыню.

— Кисе! — вскрикнул Кагами, когда тот наконец коснулся губами его члена, и дернулся, пытаясь то ли отползти, то ли податься ближе. Кисе поднял голову и снова залип на искусанных губах, потерявшись в плывущем темном взгляде.

— Тш-ш-ш, Кагамиччи, — улыбнулся он, приложив палец к губам. — Ты же не хочешь перебудить весь дом?

Он сполз с кровати и едва не споткнулся о сумки. Хорошо, что вчера он все-таки настоял на том, чтобы их принесли из конюшни. Порылся в одной, с трудом сообразив, что ему нужно — мыслей не было вообще, только гулко бухала в висках кровь, — и наконец нашел нужную склянку. Все это время между лопаток жег взгляд Кагами, будто к спине приложили раскаленный уголек.

Он вернулся на постель, и Кагами потянул его на себя, обжег губы поцелуем, скользнув пальцами по спине Кисе до самой поясницы и ниже. Стиснул ладонью, и у Кисе едва не подогнулись руки. В глазах потемнело от возбуждения.

Сил терпеть эту медленную, как дыба, пытку ласками и поцелуями не осталось совсем, и Кисе сполз вниз, мазнув по животу Кагами легким поцелуем. Грудь того тяжело вздымалась, дышал он через раз, а когда Кисе облитой маслом рукой скользнул по его члену ниже, к розовому отверстию ануса, и надавил на него одним пальцем, Кагами вскрикнул и тут же заткнул себе рот кулаком.

Кисе погладил его по напряженному бедру и пропихнул палец глубже, в жаркую тесноту. Глаза начало щипать от пота, и Кисе раздраженно провел по ним другой рукой — сейчас он хотел видеть все.

Он засунул палец до конца, пошевелил им, чувствуя, как плотно обхватили его гладкие стенки, и облизнул губы. В паху скопился горячий жар, член болезненно ныл, а сердце стучало в ребра так, будто пыталось вырваться из груди.

Он добавил еще один палец и всхлипнул, сжав колени и пережидая всплеск похоти. Блестящие от масла мышцы стискивали его пальцы, то сокращаясь, то снова расслабляясь. Рот наполнился слюной, вязкой и горячей, и Кисе сглотнул, поднимая взгляд на Кагами. Тот крупно вздрагивал всякий раз, когда Кисе проворачивал и раздвигал пальцы внутри, лицо мокро блестело от пота, а на прикушенной нижней губе проступила капелька крови. Кисе потянулся ее слизнуть и захлебнулся стоном, когда Кагами пробормотал ему в рот, обжигая враз пересохшие губы дыханием:

— Давай уже, не могу больше терпеть, какой же ты...

Кисе едва не выронил склянку, пока подрагивавшими руками наливал масло в ладонь и размазывал его по члену. Половина масла все равно пролилась мимо, прачкам завтра достанет работы, но сейчас испорченные простыни Кисе не волновали, потому что Кагами — вот он. Раскинулся под ним, доверчивый и открытый, сильный и смелый, красивый и до одури желанный.

Кисе на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с остатками мыслей. Он сделает все, чтобы Кагами не пожалел ни об одном миге, проведенном с ним вместе.

— Потерпи, — предупредил он Кагами, устраиваясь между его бедрами. Тот сурово кивнул — брови сошлись смешным двухэтажным домиком — и зашипел, когда Кисе сделал первое движение.

Кисе тут же остановился, успокаивающе погладив Кагами по напряженному животу, и начал говорить, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, в уголках которых собралась влага:

— Будет лучше, обещаю, я же тебе не соврал ни разу, боги, какой же ты красивый, я смотрел на тебя и думать не мог...

Слова путались в голове и на языке, Кисе совершенно точно нес какую-то девчачью чушь, но остановиться не мог, только не сейчас, когда Кагами расслаблялся прямо на глазах, с каждым мелким движением впуская Кисе в себя еще немного, а сам Кисе тонул в его доверчивом взгляде, как в болоте на краю Пустоши. Его будто тащили через камни и одновременно перемалывали в мельничном колесе, не оставляя и шанса на глоток воздуха.

Кагами под ним обмяк и поплыл, обнял рукой за шею, зажав в пальцах пряди волос, и кивнул. Кисе выдохнул и начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, следя за быстро сменяющимися выражениями на открытом лице — от болезненной скованности до изумленного удовольствия, а потом, когда глаза Кагами вдруг раскрылись широко-широко, а с губ сорвалось потрясенное «О!», наконец отпустил себя.

Кровать под ними тяжело скрипела и ходила ходуном, по лицу Кисе струился пот, падал крупными каплями на лицо Кагами, и тот жмурился и недовольно встряхивал челкой, как застоявшийся жеребец — гривой.

Воздух в комнате сгустился и потяжелел, как сбитое до масла молоко, каждый тяжелый выдох и каждый стон застревали в нем, отдаваясь горячим звоном в голове Кисе.

Кагами, подававшийся навстречу ему всем телом, вдруг замер, сжался вокруг Кисе, больно дернул за волосы и обмяк, выдохнув тающее:

— Ки-и-исе...

Этого шепота Кисе оказалось достаточно. Его швырнуло за край резким всплеском удовольствия, перекрутило и выплюнуло обратно в мир абсолютно опустошенным.

Руки подломились, он едва успел бросить тело в сторону, чтобы не рухнуть на Кагами всем весом, и распластался на постели. Хотелось смеяться, но даже на улыбку не хватало сил.

Рядом пошевелился Кагами, сонно пробормотал:

— Кисе, ты... Я хочу... — и замолчал. Когда Кисе нашел в себе силы повернуться, тот уже спал. Кисе усмехнулся, накрыл руку Кагами своей и закрыл глаза. Сон пришел мгновенно, накрыв его теплой и тяжелой волной.

* * *

Утром, когда Кисе встал и собрался, Кагами еще спал, раскинувшись на сбитой постели широко и свободно. Рот его был приоткрыт, трещинка на нижней губе за ночь подсохла и покрылась корочкой, дыхание было ровным и безмятежным. Кисе аккуратно накрыл его одеялом, подобрал с пола сумки и подошел к двери.

На пороге обернулся, отпечатывая в памяти каждую черточку лица Кагами, и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Сердце в груди билось пойманной птицей, и Кисе прижал его рукой. Он поступил правильно, хотя Куроко, возможно, и назвал бы его трусом. Но Кисе просто не мог смотреть Кагами в глаза, обещая возвращаться снова и снова, пока кому-нибудь из них не опостылеют эти непонятные короткие встречи на пару дней несколько раз в год. Не мог ему лгать.

Кисе уже выводил из конюшни вороного, когда дверь дома глухо стукнула, и на крыльцо выскочил Кагами в одних штанах, завязанных кое-как и держащихся только на честном слове.

— Кисе! — проорал он возмущенно, и Кисе тут же напрягся. Кагами скатился с лестницы и обвиняюще ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — Ты куда это собрался?

— Уезжаю, — честно признался Кисе, и едва успел вскинуть руку, защищаясь от кулака Кагами, полетевшего ему в лицо. Блок вышел неудачным — кулак все же мазнул по щеке, пусть и на излете. Челюсть заныла, и теперь уже Кисе возмущенно уставился на Кагами.

— Эй, за что?

— За то, что ты идиот! — рявкнул тот. — Почему меня не подождал?

Кисе подавился несказанными словами и уставился на Кагами во все глаза.

— Что?

— Я еду с тобой, — известил тот, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты обещал взять меня в ученики, так выполняй свое обещание, а не сбегай, как последний трус, с утра пораньше! — он снова сорвался на крик, а потом вдруг обмяк и как будто потускнел. Глухо спросил: — Или ты не хочешь?

Кисе смотрел на рыжую макушку и чувствовал, как в груди разрастается, распускается огненным цветком что-то огромное и прекрасное, заполняет его полностью, до самых краев. Он улыбнулся так широко, что губы заныли.

— Конечно хочу, Кагамиччи! — и рассмеялся, когда рядом согласно гавкнул Куро, а Кагами вздрогнул совсем как раньше и тоже расхохотался.

Солнце заливало двор трепещущим теплым светом, а перед Кисе расстилался весь мир. Мир, который от края до края принадлежал им двоим.


End file.
